


Scared & Lonely

by misskekespn



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blindspot - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jeller, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskekespn/pseuds/misskekespn
Summary: Beginning this story from where episode 12 of Season Three has stopped, we can see that Jane is suffering a lot from Kurt's lie. But in the end she decides to go home and face her problems with her husband. Because he realizes that what is happening to them is what Roman most wanted to happen. And she does not want to let it happen that her brother interferes with her life and her happiness.I took the courage to create a Fic Jeller, because I am more and more in love with them. I hope you read and enjoy it.All rights reserved to Nbc Blindspot and Martin Gero.





	1. Coming back home

Kurt listens to a knock on the door and then gets up to answer, but the door opens and he visualizes Jane with his suitcase in his hand.

\- Hey! Kurt says.

"I will not let Roman win."

\- What happened? It's all right? Kurt asks.

"No ..." Jane says. "And it may not be okay for a while." I know you have a track record of being disappointed by the people you love. Your father, your ex-partner, I. But knowing why you lied about Avery does not make me feel less betrayed. And this pain can never go away. But it just made me feel so lonely. Afraid to trust who else I should believe. You and Avery. And that's exactly what Roman wants. I will not give it to him. Because I want to trust Avery. I want to sort this out with you. I want love back in my life.

\- So do I.

Seeing him in front of her with watery eyes and a broken voice broke Jane's heart, but she could not forget that she was disappointed and deeply hurt with him. To all their friends, she must have been exaggerating, but only she knew what she really felt about all this. Kurt hurt you too much. Hide that he knew she had a daughter, and he had "killed" her, put an end to her, created a huge wound in her heart that bleed too much and hurt too much. Although they discovered that Avery was alive, and they rescued her, it did not diminish the sense of betrayal she felt.

It was not so easy to forget everything that happened. he could have told her when they met again even if it was difficult, at least they would deal with that together. But hiding from her made this secret perhaps the worst thing he could ever do to her. But to think about the way all this happened, and how Roman is wrapped up to the neck, made her realize that they fell right into Roman's sordid plans. That he would do anything to end their marriage. And knock down everyone who interfered in his plans with Shepperd. In destroying all who took away his sister from him. And destroy his own sister who chose Kurt.

It was thinking of all this that she decided to leave the problems with Kurt behind for a few minutes and hugged him. Immediately tears streamed from her eyes. Jane knew there was her place, that she belonged to him, he was her starting point, she loved him too much. That no matter how many times they hurt each other, they would always have each other. She felt the quick beating of his heart, he breathed deeply and quickly, seemed to be relieved with that hug. He clutched her in his arms and sniffed at her neck, his hair, as if it depended on that to live.

 She allowed herself to hold him a little harder, took a deep breath, and pulled away from him. Kurt quickly wiped the tears from his face and smiled.

"Thank you, Jane." He says excitedly.

\- Because? - She asks.

\- For coming home ... for coming back to me.

"Kurt." She closes her eyes and shakes her head. - I came back home. But not for you.

\- But ...

"I said I want to settle this with you." But it's not that easy for me.

He picked up his glass of drink and turned it all at once, walking toward the sofa and sitting down.

\- Sorry Jane .. I thought .. ..

"I know, but like I said it's not easy for me.

"Okay ... what matters is that at least you're back home. He smiles faintly.

"You said I could stay here, remember?" - She says, taking a glass and putting whiskey.

"Yes ... and I also remember that I said I could go to a hotel, do you want me to go to a hotel?" He asks sadly.

"Of course not Kurt, this is your home and you are my husband. - She says turning the glass and taking everything at once.

"Jane, I just want to be close to you." To be able to give you support even if I have caused your suffering.

"I know, I'm here just to know that we have to support each other. And part of that is Roman's fault. I'm not going to give him this taste of being unhappy, I'm tired of being unhappy. I'm tired of being manipulated. - She blows it.

\- Have you eaten? He asks, changing the subject.

"No." She answers.

"Do you want me to prepare something for you?"

"No, I can handle myself. She turns around the counter and opens the refrigerator for something to eat.

\- It's all right. He gets up and goes to the bedroom to take a shower.

When he returns to the room she is lying on the couch sleeping. He sits on the floor and turns to face her, looking at his serene and handsome face. His hand automatically tries to caress her, but he remembers that he is not allowed to do so, does not want to wake her, but he will not let her sleep on the couch, she is his wife, this house is hers and her room is hers. He gets up from the floor, takes Jane in his lap, and takes her to the bedroom, arranging her on the bed and covering her. He looked at her a little more, took a pillow and a sheet and went back to the living room on the couch happy that she was back home and sad at not having his wife back the way she wanted to, in sleep.

Kurt woke up in the middle of the night with thirst, got up half dizzy and went to the kitchen to drink water. Returning to the couch he hears a noise in the room, his instincts wake him quickly and he advances to the bedroom, but before entering he hears her crying softly. That cuts off her heart, she feels a crazy urge to go and comfort her, but she remembers she still wants to be away, she's outside listening to her cry, but it hurts so much in him that he follows her instincts and walks into the room, finding her in bed clinging to the pillow and crying a lot, her face was all red and her eyes were swollen.

\- Hey! Jane ... What happened?

He asks himself kneeling on the floor beside the bed, stroking his shaggy hair. Jane cries even more, shaking her head.

\- Kurt, get out of here! - She says between the weeping.

"Jane, if you do not want to tell me what's going on, fine, but do not ask me to leave because I'm not going."

She does not say anything else, but continues to cry for a while and he continues to caress her hair and little by little she stops crying, she raises her head and faces him looking at her with a worried and sad countenance.

\- I'm fine, Kurt.

"It does not look good to me, Jane.

"I had a nightmare and I woke up crying, that's all."

"I see, what was the nightmare about?"

"I do not want to tell you, I just want to go back to sleep." She says as she sits down on the bed.

"Okay, but you know you can talk to me, Jane.

"I know, I just do not want to talk.

\- Alright then. I'm going back to the room, anything calls.

\- Thanks. But I do not think it will be accurate.

"Stop playing tough Jane, I know you. - He says going towards the door.

\- Good evening, Kurt. She snorts.

\- Good evening, Jane. He smiles and turns the knob to open the door, but Jane calls him and he turns back.

\- Kurt? Before I leave can I ask you a question?

"Yes, all you want." - he answers.

\- Where's my ring? She asks at once.

Kurt widens his eyes in surprise at the question, but then relaxes and smiles. He hoped she would ask anything but that. He smiles closing the door again and heading toward the bed. Turn on the lamp and point at the mute bedside table in front of you. She visualizes his brilliant wedding ring and smiles relieved, the wedding ring was at her side and she had not even noticed. He smiles at her relief, but is intrigued because the first thing he did when he left home was to remove the ring from his finger.

"I did not think you wanted your alliance back now. - he says.

\- But I want. She says with a smile. "The days I was without her looked like I was naked. - She confesses.

\- I'm surprised. - He says.

"Kurt, I want to make it clear that I came home to try to solve our problems. But I need time. She says putting the ring on her finger.

"And you'll have Jane, all the time you need."

\- Thank you, Kurt.

"Thank you, Jane, for coming back." - He says happy.

She turns to the side snuggling in the bed and turning her back to him who smiles once more and goes toward the bedroom door and leaves, returning to the sofa.


	2. Blue as sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back  
> I do not promise it will always be so, but I'll try.  
> I hope you like the chapter full of surprises.
> 
> Obs: In this fic Jane is not vegan.
> 
> enjoy

I woke up with the sun beating on my face, and with a sense of peace. Knowing that I was back home, where I belonged, made me happy, but not entirely yet, I have to get it right with Kurt. I feel and I know it will not be easy, I want to trust him again, I want to be happy again, but everything that happened made me a huge heart wound and I do not know how long it will heal. But one thing I'm sure, I'm going to save my marriage.

I got up and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower and do my personal hygiene. On leaving the bathroom the smell of fresh coffee permeated the room. I took a deep breath in a good smell and smiled, imagining Kurt in the kitchen making the coffee as he did every morning and by the way will continue to do. He must have been excited that he was singing and whistling. That made me smile one more time, being close to him is better than I remember, only now I realize how much I miss him, as without him I do not know how to live. I put on some clothes to go to work, I dried my hair quickly and went straight to the kitchen.

"Good morning," Kurt says, smiling.

\- Good morning - I stop in front of the kitchen counter and my mug is already waiting for me.

"I made pancakes with bacon and eggs, would you?"

"Please, and thank you, Kurt, you did not have to make breakfast for me."

\- That's nothing. - He says he's already serving me.

\- Thanks anyway. - Thank you for forcing a smile.

\- You're welcome. He smiles back and then puts the empty frying pan into the sink.

I missed it all, how he pampered me like he cooks for me, he knows everything I like, these days that I stayed apart from Kurt were one of the worst in my life, not even when I had to leave, fearing for his safety I felt so bad. These days were over, it seemed that I was dying slowly with the revelation that he not only met my daughter but shot her accidentally. I think it hurt more for this, for the lie, for leaving me in the dark, for hugging me and kissing me every day knowing that I had a daughter and did not tell me. Not even the three months I spent in the CIA hideout being tortured were as bad as those days.

But I did not go home to do all this, I came back to try to make things right. To have love back in my life, to try to understand all that I'm going through and know that I can not alone. Despite all this shit, he's always been by my side is my husband, my safe harbor, my confidant, my protector even though I do not need your protection, it's my starting point and my final point, it's my love. I still can not get close to him the way he wants to, but I will try with all my might. Only he can help me make this crossing to forgiveness because he has experience in overcoming disappointment.

With my breakfast taken I get up and I'm cleaning the counter and putting the dirty dishes inside the sink to wash. He gets up and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth as I do the dishes. Everything seemed to be coming back to normal, he makes breakfast and I do the dishes. I was anxious to go to work today because I'm going to meet Avery one more time. I'm afraid she'll be cold with me again, I want to get closer to my daughter, I want to have a healthy relationship with her, I want to explain and make her understand that I've never abandoned her that everything was orchestrated by Shepperd, I want to hug her and be able to play talk outside. I know it will be difficult to undo all that Roman did. But making Avery trust me and liking me is going to be a task that I'm going to do my best to get it done successfully.

I was taken from my daydreams when Kurt appears in the kitchen talking to me.

Are you ready to go? - He asks.

"I'm going to brush my teeth and I'll be right back." I walk toward the bathroom.

When I come back, he is sitting in the chair on the counter, moving his cell phone, when he sees me he gets up quickly.

\- Sorry, Jane.

\- Whereby? I ask him strangely for his apologies.

"I got carried away thinking you were going to work with me, strength of habit. - He says sadly bowing his head.

I take a deep breath, folding my arms and shaking my head at his speech.

"I'll go with you, Kurt.

\- What? I mean ... Are you really? He asks in surprise.

"Yes, I'll go with you, why would not I?" - I already asked picking up my cell phone and putting on my jacket.

\- I do not know .. You said you need time, I thought you would not want to go with me. - He answers.

\- I know what I said. I turn to him, putting his hands in his jacket pocket. - I need time, but we're going to the same place I do not see problem of going together.

"You're right I'm talking too much, shall we?" Kurt asks, picking up his keys and wallet. "Patterson texted me, she solved one of the tattoos and is waiting for us.

"Then come on, Patterson hates waiting." I say opening the door and leaving.

The whole way to the FBI building was quiet, I'd look at him out of the corner of my eye and he was always looking forward, really. He seemed to want to focus on the road several times, I heard him sighing loudly, he seemed to want to say something, but he immediately regretted it.

I think he's already softening my heart. Not that I like being hard and cold with it comes out automatic, sometimes I can not help it. But now looking at him seeing that he is wanting to approach me, makes me see the wonderful man that I have next to me. Even though I want to push him away, he insists on fighting me and pulling me close to him. I do not know what happened to me right now, I just know I felt a crazy urge to kiss him, but I restrained myself because he was maneuvering the car in the garage of the building.

We got out of the car and walked side by side in silence, we went to the elevator and it seems that time stopped there, the weather was tense because I did not say anything and he much less. When the elevator stopped on the floor of SIOC I took a deep breath relieved the tension was already leaving. We went to our lockers to store our things, he took his gun from his transmitting radio and left without even looking back leaving me alone for a moment.

I took a deep breath as he left, I could no longer bear that silence. These tense, heavy climates need to end and I'm going to sort it out. I pick up my things and head for the Patterson room that was waiting for me with the rest of the team.

Arriving in Patterson's room everyone looks directly into my left hand, Patterson smiles, but soon disguises, I feel my cheeks have turned color and my face has warmed, quickly crossing my arms on my chest rolling their eyes and smiling timidly.

"It seems that someone is no longer sleeping in a hotel room." Tasha says sarcastically.

\- Tasha! Kurt rebukes her. "Not now, please.

\- What's it? I did not say anything too much. Tasha responds.

\- Okay, leave the gossip for after work Tasha. Reade interrupts.

"Wow, how you do, you spoil Reade, even you're not curious to know." Tasha says.

\- Okay, okay. I interrupt them both. "I came home and went back to wearing my wedding ring, satisfied?" - I ask.

\- Much! "This time it was Patterson who answered. "I'm very happy for you, but now we need to get back to the main focus of deciphering the tattoos and overthrowing Crawford." Patterson concludes.

"Find Roman and hold him for the rest of his life." Tasha says. - Sorry, Jane.

"Okay, I know Roman is not a good thing. - I say sad.

"What did you find Patterson?" Kurt asks, changing the subject.

"Well, I was studying the new tattoos and something caught my attention, a symbol of the infinite that's on Jane's right thigh. Patterson points to the monitor showing the symbol. - But of course it is not a simple symbol, if we zoom in the image we see that they are letters. These letters do not form a word to the naked eye, but I put a puzzle with them and formed that phrase. - Patterson clicks on your iPad and the phrase appears on the screen.

"Sleep my beautiful blue-eyed boy of the color of the sky and the sea"

\- What does that mean? Tasha asks.

\- That's where I fucked. Patterson responds in frustration.

\- Wait a minute. Reade says. "Blue eyes?" "You can only be talking about Kurt.

Reade turns sideways to face Kurt who was static looking at the screen in front of him, his eyes filled with tears, the expression of fear mixed with disbelief.

\- Kurt? What happened? I asked worried about her reaction.

\- It can not be! He says closing his eyes and squeezing his jaw tightly.

\- Kurt, what is it? - Tasha asks again since he did not answer the first time.

Seeing how Kurt got messed with that phrase, automatically my wife instinct is fired and I tap on his shoulder showing him I'm here if he needs me. He shivers at my touch and stares at me, his eyes already red from tears. It cuts my heart and my eyes threaten to tear as well.

"Kurt, please tell me what happened." - I beg him to speak, the fear of being serious was already consuming me.

My cell phone vibrates in my pocket when interrupting our conversation when I check who called me was a private number, and soon imagine who was calling me, but when I answered I surpreeendi.

\- Avery? I ask surprised and worried, looking at Kurt by my side. - It's all right? - As soon as I answered the cell phone Kurt gently disengaged himself from my touch leaving the room without speaking a word leaving us worried without knowing what is happening.

\- Hi, yes, everything's fine with me. She replies. "I just wanted to know if you have any news about Crawford."

"After all I've shown you, nothing has come of it yet.

\- I understand. - She says. "Would you tell me if there was any news?" She asks suspiciously.

"Of course I would say, I never break a promise. "I say, remembering that I promised to tell anything about Crawnford.

"Okay then, that's all. - She says cold. - Bye, Jane.

\- Bye, Avery. "I keep staring at my cell phone for about 5 seconds without believing my daughter had called me, even though she was not interested in me, but she called.

I stare at my friends in the room who were as confused as I was.

"It was Avery, she wanted to know about Crawford. - I'll tell them.

"Jane, are not you going after him?" Patterson asked with a serious and annoyed look, it seemed that I was guilty of something, but I was going to do it even before she spoke.

Of course I will. I answer back toward the door and looking for him.

I was already walking for five minutes and could not find him, I tried the cell phone and he dismissed my calls, I was already worried nerves worrying wondering what could be happening what Roman has done this time with us. But my head pops and I remember the square he told me he liked to visit at night, my instinct says that's where he left then I leave the building calling a taxi to meet him.

Fifteen minutes past and I reach the square, really my instinct did not fool me. He was sitting there looking at the river without seeing it. The fingers crossed in each other staring at the water does not see me coming, when I touch his shoulder he looks up and back to look forward nor look like he saw me, his expression does not change. Instead, his expression was hard and aching, as if something had hurt him inside, and he could not scream. I take my hand back and sit next to him, looking down his face.

\- Kurt, what happened? Why did that phrase move you so much? - I ask.

"I did not want to talk about it, Jane. - He responds dry.

"I know we're not all that fancy right now, but you know you can talk to me, Kurt. I am your wife. He laughs shaking his head and rubs his hands over his face.

"My life is a mess, Jane. "He says and I do not understand. "I'm not putting up with these Roman games anymore.

"I know, I can not stand it either.

"I lost you because of him, he set me up and I fell like an idiot. - He says sad. - I'm an idiot.

"You did not lose me, I'm still here, am I?" I take it in your hand and caress it.

Not like I wanted to. - He returns the affection returning to look at the river.

"You're changing the subject, Kurt, what does that phrase mean?" I ask at once.

\- Okay Jane, you win. He turns to face me without letting go of my hand. "My mother would say that to me every night before I slept, that phrase was hers.

My eyes widen and I squeeze his hand in mine, what will Roman have done to hurt us this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.  
> kisses


	3. Sofia Davis

_My eyes widen and I squeeze his hand in mine, what will Roman have done to hurt us this time?_

 

"That means Roman will use it to roll us." - Whisper.

\- Yes, the project was elected. Roman is capable of anything. - He says guides.

I do the same thing with him and watch our hands together, I allow myself to remain like that for a few more seconds before clearing his throat and taking off. Send me up in. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I rush to answer it, it was Patterson, I should have wondered if I found it.

Hi Patterson.

Jane! You have found? She asks hastily.

\- Yeah, I found him. He is fine. On the other side of the beautiful Patterson sighing let out the heavy air.

\- Then? Did he say what the phrase means? - She asks in.

"Yes," he said. We're coming back, when we get there, we'll talk better, shall we? - I ask.

"Okay, we'll wait for you. - She says and hangs up.

The way back to SIOC was silent and embarrassing, I watched him out of the corner of my eye and he was always face to face, it bothered me that even in our difficult situation, he always forgave me and now he was too quiet, I worry

"Kurt, are you okay?" I ask myself turning a little on the side to watch him better.

"No," he said dryly.

"You can talk to me, you know. - I encourage you.

"My head is boiling over Jane, my mother after many years. He abandoned us, and now Roman is going to dig up this past that was already dead to me. This is eating me up inside, I can not stand these games anymore. - He blows it.

That was over with me, seeing Kurt in pain hurt me even more. Roman is my brother, I tried to do everything I did for my reach to the end of the road, for the delay of changing attitudes. But even so he chose Pastor, chose to harm us with his hatred and rancor. This situation must come to an end.

\- Excuse me. - I mean it.

"Jane, you're not to blame for any of this and it's happening, Roman has.

\- I know I know. But he is my brother, and before my memory was erased, I was all-embracing. I was like him Kurt. - A sad outburst.

\- You had an opportunity to change and changed already your brother had the opportunity and played for. - He says.

"I feel guilty that he is like that, for letting Shepherd manipulate us." A tear trickles down my face.

"You've changed and that's what matters, I married you, not Remi, I know it may sound selfish of me, but I thank God every day that you have erased your memory and been sent to me , this has brought me the opportunity to love, and to be truly loved. He brought me a wonderful wife to whom I punish myself every day for having hurt deeply. - He blows it.

(...)

We arrived at SIOC and everyone was looking forward to our wait.

\- Why did they take so long? Patterson asks annoyedly.

"It's not too late, you're too curious. Kurt responds.

"That's right. After you talked to Jane, she was pacing up and down, talking to herself." Tasha says.

\- Okay, let's get down to business. Reade interrupts. "Weller, what does that mean?" Reade says pointing to the frozen phrase on the screen.

"Well, it's not that complicated to understand, Reade. My mother told me this every night I slept. Kurt says a little annoyed.

\- As well? Does that mean Roman has managed to use his mother against you? Tasha asks.

"Obviously not Tasha, the tattoo was on Jane's body. Patterson says sarcastically.

"I know, but I wonder what Weller's mother did so badly to be put on the tattoos. Tasha says thoughtfully.

"I just hope we do not have to arrest her." - Reade says looking at Kurt, who looked away from him.

"I do not think his mother is a thug or a bad person." "I speak for the first time since we came back.

"I really did not want to meet her. Kurt says, running his hands over his face in a sign of emotional exhaustion. "She abandoned us, we were children, and children needed their parents. Even though she was having trouble with my father, she could have simply divorced him. But she chose the easiest solution, to leave us without looking back.

 "After all, Weller, what is your mother's name?" Reade asks.

Kurt takes a deep breath before answering.

\- Elena. - He says dry.

"It's a pretty name, I already knew. Patterson says.

"Patterson, did you find anything?" - I ask.

\- Yes! While you were out, I was not just talking to myself, I was working. Patterson responds by looking at Tasha and rolling her eyes.

\- Okay, what do you think? Reade asks, folding her arms across her chest and looking at the screen.

We all turned from the front to the screen to pay attention, and I realize that Kurt's face is sad and depressed.

"Actually I'm a bit surprised that it was too easy. Patterson says by fiddling with his Ipad. "I threw your mother's name into the FBI, CIA, NSA database and found it." But what I found is not good at all.

"I expected no less. - Kurt says wryly. - For a woman who has the courage to abandon her children, whatever comes in front is profit. "Not even my father was a good thing, I was drunk in the house, Sarah and I had to take care of him, so Patterson can continue.

\- Going on. Patterson says. "Elena Weller was arrested twenty-five years ago, thirty years imprisoned, but with five years of punishment she escaped."

\- Wait! Kurt interrupts. "She was arrested for what?"

\- It's her. Patterson stutters. "She became involved with a wealthy tycoon, with three months of involvement, she stole his fortune and killed him in cold blood in front of his ten-year-old daughter.

\- My God! "I'm stunned by the discovery.

\- Have more. Patterson says swallowing dry. Then she killed his daughter.

"How could a monster like that be my mother?" - Kurt says in horror and he lets out a tear. "What did I do to God to punish me like this?" What?

\- Calm down, Kurt! Do not be like that. - I say touching your arm.

"Weller, do you want me to stop?" Patterson asks worriedly.

\- No! He says in a choked voice. - I want to know everything.

\- Okay. - Patterson resumes fiddling with his Ipad and places a series of images on the screen. - These photos were taken four years ago in Barcelona. Patterson points to the screen. "I went a little deeper into the investigation, and I discovered that it is now called Sofia Davis, and more importantly. - Patterson swings his Ipad again and throws another picture on the screen. "She and Shepherd knew each other.

As soon as I looked at the screen, I knew that face. I had lived with that woman before, when I was Remi, when I was manipulated by Shepherd. I was taken by a series of memories, conversations in Shepherd's office, a memory in particular makes me afraid, is when Sophie is pointing a gun at Shepherd and laughing like a madwoman.

 

_ Flashback ON _

_"Did you find what?" That he was going to rob me and I was going to stay for that? - Elena / Sofia says angrily. "Do you know what I had to do to have that fortune?" It's okay that I even enjoyed getting rid of that disgusting mogul and his nut daughter. But after that I did not kill anyone, I do not like to get my hands dirty, but when it comes to my money I do everything. If I have to kill you, I WILL._

_"I know what you're capable of, Elena. "Shepherd says dryly with her hands in the pocket of her pants._

_Elena / Sofia widens her eyes and opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out._

_"I know what you're thinking, how do I know your name?" I always know everything, I have eyes everywhere. Shepherd says quietly. "I also know you have two children, Kurt and Sarah, do not you?" Shepherd asks._

_"Do not call me Elena!" - Elena / Sofia grinds her teeth. "And I have no children, they're dead to me."_

_"What kind of person are you?" Shepherd says sarcastically. "Abandoning children for money."_

_"Not unlike you can bet." - Elena / Sofia spits out the words looking at me. "Your daughter is a terrorist like you."_

_"Do not speak badly of my Remi or you'll regret it. Shepherd says angrily. "I think you'd better get over this loss of your fortune and walk away at once."_

_\- I want my money back Shepherd. - Elena / Sofia says without patience._

_"He was never your mistress, so you can not demand anything from me." Shepherd turns and walks toward the office door._

_I'm close to both watching the discussion and I realize when Elena / Sofia prepares to shoot Shepherd. My instinct to protect my mother speaks loudly and I give birth to her, knocking her to the ground. I thought she was an unprepared old woman, but she surprised me by coming on top of me and fighting me equally. I trailed her down and kicked her face hard, leaving her unconscious._

_I asked the henchmen to take her to an uninhabited place and leave it there with only the document bag._

  
Flashback OFF

 

I hear a background voice calling to me, it was Kurt's voice.

Jane! Are you alright? He asked in agony. "You look pale."

\- And ... I remembered something. I whisper a little silly.

"What did you remember?" He asks worriedly.

Everyone is looking at me anxious to hear.

"I remembered your mother Kurt!" I say, staring at him, my eyes fill with tears and my voice chokes. "I remember her threatening Shepherd with a gun to the fortune that Shepherd stole from her back, I remember her ready to kill Shepherd and we ... we ...

"You what?" Patterson asks in agony.

"We fought, and she fought very well. I ended up crawling on her and hurting her. She was out of breath, and then I told her to get rid of her and never saw her again. I wipe away my tears and bow my head in shame.

\- It's okay, Jane! Tasha says coming toward me and touching my shoulder.

"It's not okay, Tasha. - I speak sad. "How many horrible things have I done.

\- Stop! Do not blame yourself for the person you were in the past Jane. I only care about the person you are now. - He says without looking at me. "Shepherd has manipulated you all her life, it's her fault."

At this moment Patterson's computer starts flashing the screen, she immediately presses a few keys to check what it was.

\- Guys, I got something. She says in a rush.

 - What? Reade asks.

\- My search application is screaming like crazy, I programmed it to find any image or information about Elena Weller. - She says. - He found it, let's see what it is.

We set our eyes on the screen and a recent image of Elena appears from a week ago walking down Time Square in downtown New York. Kurt holds my hand tightly and squeezes his eyes.

\- We found her. Tasha says looking at both of us. - She is here.

\- There's something wrong. I say, squeezing Kurt's hand back.


	4. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I came back with another chapter, I'm not creative for initial notes so I wish you good reading.

_\- There's something wrong. I say, squeezing Kurt's hand back._

 

She must have discovered that Shepherd was arrested. - I said. "And you must have come for revenge."

"We need to find her and stop her." Tasha says.

\- I want this woman in jail. Kurt says annoyed.

"Kurt, I'll understand if you do not want to take part in the investigation." Reade says empathetically. - I can give you a few days off.

\- No! Kurt says. "I want to participate and I want to look her in the face when she gets arrested."

"I do not think you should attend Kurt." I say worried.

"Jane, this is not in question, I'm going to participate, period." - He says annoyed.

\- It's ok! It is not here who spoke. - I say hurt.

\- Excuse me! I did not want to change, this is messing around driving me crazy. - He says taking my hand.

I pull my hand out as he picks it up and walks toward the door without looking back.

Jane! Come back here. He runs after me and holds my arm. "Forgive me, I ended up cashing in on you." I know you're just trying to protect me, but I need to get over this story of my mother once and for all. Please forgive me.

"Kurt, I know this is all too much for you, but you have to think about it. I stare into your sad eyes and my heart squeezes. "This woman will only make you worse."

"I need this, please. I need to get through this and I want you by my side. Did not you say you'd be here for me? - He asks.

"Yes, I did, and I'm here for you even if we're still hitting us." - I speak.

"That's all I need, with you on my side I can overcome anything. - He says smiling, I can not resist and smile back.

\- Okay, we're in this together. - I say putting an end to that subject. Let's go back to Patterson's room to prepare a plan of attack.

Arriving in Patterson's room, Tasha and she were fiddling with the computer and talking to each other, when they saw us they smiled and let the air out, they seemed relieved to see that we were right. And Reade just smiled.

\- Where did we stop? - He asks.

Well, I was talking about Elena being in New York, I've been scouring the city's cameras and finding the hotel she's staying. Patterson responds.

\- And which one is it? I ask anxiously.

\- Hotel New Yorker in the city center, is hosted by the name we already know Sofia Davis.

\- Let's get her. - Reade is already walking towards the door to get ready. - Patterson any change let us know immediately.

\- Okay. - She says.

\- Let's go! "Kurt says to me and Tasha.

I go into the locker room along with Tasha and Kurt, we take our guns off our waistcoats and communicators and head out to the elevator. As we got into the car Kurt sat next to me, I was surprised, but I did not say anything either.

\- Jane, I need to ask you something. - He comes closer to me taking my hand that was propped on my lap, and I stare into his blue eyes that take my breath away. "I do not feel very good, I feel something bad will happen and I want you to promise me something."

\- What? - I whisper and my heart gives a bump seems to come out of my mouth, I feel the same sensation as it, now fear takes over my whole being and I shake hands with a little force.

"Promise me that if I tell you to run, you'll run." He pleads with his eyes.

"Na .. do not ask me this, Kurt, please." "I am terrified, and my eyes are filled with tears against my will. "You know I can not."

"Jane, I need you to be safe, promise me, please." - He also pleads and I do not know what to do deep breath trying to contain my tears. "If anything happens to you, I'll go crazy."

"Do not ask me that, please." "I beg you once more to try to change your mind.

"You're my wife, please." He pleads once more and I can not say no that way. - I love you Jane you are my life, forgive me for all the suffering I caused you.

\- Stop! Do not say goodbye to me, nothing will happen. "I can not hold back the tears any more and neither can he, now we're both crying and our friends were quiet looking forward. "Please do not say goodbye."

\- Can I hug you? - He asks still crying and I could not deny, I'm in pieces.

\- Of course you can! I hug him tightly closing my eyes and burying my face in his neck inhaling his smell of post-bearded lotion that I love so much, as I missed that smell.

"Forgive me, my love, please forgive me." He begs and I can not say anything. "My life is meaningless without you.

\- Kurt, stop! I plead between sobs. - Nothing will happen.

"Okay, Jane, you do not have to forgive me now. "He says, letting go, and holding only my hand. "Take your time, I do not want to pressure you. I just needed to ask your forgiveness one more time.

\- Keep calm we're fine, everything will be fine. I say, running my hand over my eyes.

I turned my head to the side and leaned against the window, watching the street, and the tears kept falling. My heart is tight, that bad feeling will not go away. I have a fear that I have never felt in my life, there is something wrong I can feel inside my soul.

\- We're here. Reade warns me by pulling out of my reverie.

I dry my tears and release my hand that was clinging to Kurt's and he looks at me one more time before opening the car door and leaving, I do the same.

"Kurt and Jane, you go ahead, Tasha and I go in the back. Keep in touch with the communicators. "Reade orders and leaves with Tasha toward the back of the hotel.

Kurt and I go ahead we take the elevator to the tenth floor, inside the elevator the silence hangs between us I get the impression that he wants to tell me something, why he snorted at one time or another.

The elevator to the tenth floor, we leave and go towards the room where Elena / Sofia is staying Reade and Tasha tell us that they are going up the stairs. We stop in front of the door and Kurt nods his head so I'll stand by as he kicks the bedroom door. We go in and I go straight to look in the bathroom and he goes towards the closet.

\- Released! - I say walking back to the center of the room.

Jane! - Kurt screams and my heart freezes, something happened, I immediately sack my gun and go towards the closet.

I go in and I come across a scene that makes my fear turn into despair.

"Kurt, are you all right?" - I ask seeing Elena / Sofia with the gun aimed at him and he kneeling on the floor with his hands on his head.

\- Remi? - Elena / Sofia says surprise.

"No more, Elena. - I speak between the teeth. "I'm Jane now, Remi is a thing of the past.

"Since this world is small, I'm going to kill two birds with one stone." - Speak Elena / Sofia smiling.

"Jane, my love, please stay where you are. - He asks cautiously.

\- My love? - Elena spits. "Are not you going to tell me you're such a slut?"

"Shut up, Elena, I think you'd better indulge yourself." I say pointing the gun at her.

"You did well to your father, Kurt, just likes what is not good, what a disappointment, son. Elena says mockingly.

"I'm not your son, do not call me that." - He says angrily grinding his teeth.

"I'll confess I did not want it to be. I have never loved you or your sister. - She spits out the words.

\- It's reciprocal. He says angrily.

"Do not be rude to your mother, Kurt. - She mocks.

\- Already said! You're not my mother, you never were. - He says angry.

\- Release it and give Elena. I ask once more. "Or I'll have to act."

"Think twice before doing this Remi, I have the gun pointed at him. Elena is alert.

"Release my husband Elena, or you're going to die before your body hits the ground. - I speak in anger. - Let him go now.

\- Husband? Kurt, you really pulled your dad. He chuckles. - That one is not good.

Shut up, you crazy woman. Thank God I did not pull any of you, I'm not a killer. - He says.

I shot the wall to get her attention, and she does exactly what I wanted her to point the gun at me and we were staring at each other, she had a sinister smile on her face and I was serious and focused. Without me realizing she turns fast and gives a butt in Kurt's head that falls to the side half dizzy with the beat.

At the same time, I go to her and start fighting. She fights well and hits me a few times, we fall to the ground and my gun slides away from me, but Elena's gun is beside her, she can reach for it and points at me. I pull away with my hands up in surrender, and Kurt is already by my side doing the same thing.

\- Calm down, Elena, think about what you're going to do. I say trying to dissuade her. "You do not want to hurt us.

"Now you ask for calm, it's not Remi, you're scared. Elena smirks. "I'll kill them both before the other agents get here."

No! - He screams. "Shoot me, not me."

\- What? - I scream too. "Do not do this, Kurt.

"You can rest easy, I'm going to kill them both." Elena says.

"No one is going to die today. - I speak desperately. - No one.

Kurt stares at me and smiles. Immediately my instinct tells me that something bad is going to happen. May it be me, please, if someone has to die who is me, I stand for death but could not endure a life without Kurt, without him not.

I look at him back and my eyes fill with tears, at this moment I feel like we're saying goodbye, instinctively I shake my head in a negative and he smiles at me.

"I need to get away from here, you will not arrest me. Elena says. - Bye, Remi.

Everything stayed in slow motion before me.

"Forgive me, I love you." He looks at me and whispers.

And then he stands in front of me, I have no time to react when I feel the impact of the bullet pounding on his body. He begins to fall in front of me, my eyes are wide, I lose my strength and my knee weakens. I fall along with him, but the difference is that he is unconscious and his neck gushed blood.

Immediately I reach for my gun that is lying on the ground and I shoot Elena's head.

\- KURT! I shout desperately. - Talk to me please!

I sit on the floor pulling his body faintly toward me, bringing his head to lean on my lap. I squeeze your neck where it was gushing blood to try to stagnate, but it seems my efforts are useless.

\- Patterson! I need a fast ambulance. I shout at the communicator. Kurt was hit.

Right now Reade and Tasha come in, I look at them and they're staring at me.

\- Help me! Do something, he can not die. "I beg for help, but I know it's useless.

\- Jane and .. he - Tasha tries to say but I cut it.

\- No! He is not strong. - I speak and my eyes are already blurred with tears.

\- The ambulance is on the way. Patterson speaks on the communicator.

\- Fast please. - I beg.

Jane calmly. "Reade says, he'll be fine, keep pressing the wound.

I'm desperate, inside of me my soul cries and cries at the same time. I can not lose him, he's the love of my life. I down my head to whisper in your ear.

\- Hey, my love, I'm here. Please do not die I need you. - I beg.

At this moment the ambulance arrives and they take it of my arms quickly and they stop the blood putting it in the litter and taking it out. And I lie on the floor looking at my hands and clothes stained with his blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope they do not feel like knocking me out, until next time.


	5. Reaction

_At this moment the ambulance arrives and they take it out of my arms, quickly and stop the blood by placing it on the stretcher and taking it outside. And I lie on the floor looking at my hands and clothes stained with his blood._

Jane? "Tasha calls me, but her voice is so far away that I barely hear. "You need to react, Kurt needs you.  
When I hear his name, I wake up as if an alarm sounds in my head, but my body is locked, I can not move.  
Jane reacts! Reade says worriedly. - Kurt's in the ambulance are asking if anyone will accompany you.

-This is not happening. - I speak with my eyes full of tears. "You can not be.  
I find strength to stand up and walk out the door, half dizzy behind him. I went down the stairs running my head is a whirlwind of thoughts. I'm terrified of losing him. When I get down there they are putting him in the ambulance.

\- Hang on! - I'll tell the paramedic. - I'll go with him.

"Who are you?" - The paramedic asks.

I raise my left hand and show the ring to him.

\- I'm the wife.

\- You can go up. - The paramedic says.

I quickly climb into the ambulance and take his hand. I can not stand to see him like this out of tune, fighting for life. I feel a great desperation when the machine monitoring your heartbeat starts whistling. Her heart was beating.  
\- Kurt! Do not do this with me. I say crying desperately. - Please do not leave me.  
The paramedic asks me to move away so he can do the cardiac massage on him. But I can not let go of your hand. The paramedic is forced to pull my mother away from me.

"Save him." I beg.

The paramedic begins the massage and I stand by waiting for Kurt to give some sign of improvement. The machine continues to whistle and further increases my despair, the seconds go by and nothing comes back, the paramedic looks at me and shakes his head negatively wanting to tell me that he can not do anything else for him, that he was already dead.  
\- NO! I shout desperately. - HE IS NOT DEAD, CONTINUE THE MASSAGE.  
"Lady, there is nothing I can do. - The paramedic says.  
\- Leaves! I scream at him. - I'll do it myself.  
I push the paramedic aside and take his place in the cardiac massage.  
\- Kurt, come back to me, please! - I beg you crying non-stop. "I do not know how to live without you."  
My vision is blurry because of the tears that overflow my eyes. My arm is already tired of so much effort I'm making to continue with the massage. He does not react, I'm losing hope, I do not believe that the love of my life is dying right before my eyes and I can not do anything. I hold his face between my hands and seal our lips saying goodbye to him. But this time the machine stopped beeping, indicating that his heart was beating again.

\- OH MY GOD! I lower myself to whisper in her ear. "Do not do this to me any more, please.

(...)

We arrive at the hospital and they run with him on the litter unconscious, they go straight to the emergency room and let me know that they are going to send him immediately to the surgical center.  
I stand there staring at the emergency door, not knowing what to do, I rub my hands over my face and only then realize that I'm all bloody and I've endured my face. I look for a bathroom to wash, my head is a thousand can not stop crying I can only think that my reason for living is dying because of me.

My phone rings and I do not want to answer, but the name of my cell phone screen catches my attention. With all that going on, I completely forgot about Avery. I take a deep breath before answering, trying to control my tears.  
Hello! I answer in a choked voice.  
Jane? It's all right? - she asks.  
"No, Avery, I'm not well.  
\- What happened? - she asks. - Looks like she's crying.  
\- It's Kurt. - I respond softly controlling me not to cry again.  
\- What happened to him?  
\- He took a shot. - I say starting to cry again. "He's very bad Avery."  
\- Oh my God! - she says. - Where are you?  
"I'm at the central hospital in the city and taken to the surgical center. - I explain.  
\- I see, I'm going there. - She talks and hangs up.  
I stare at the cell phone trying to understand this situation. Avery made it clear he did not like me, but he was concerned when he heard about Kurt. I just hope that one day I can win the affection of my daughter.  
(...)  
My heart is distressed I've been here for half an hour and no news of Kurt, our friends have not yet come to know news, Avery still has not arrived. This way I get even worse feeling very lonely, and heart broken. Half of me is in the surgical center fighting to survive and I can not do anything here. I make a silent prayer asking God to save you that I may have one more chance to look at those beautiful blue eyes that I love so much.  
\- My God help me! I can not lose him. - I beg you.  
It's been forty minutes since I spoke to Avery and she has not yet arrived, I walk from one side to the other gnawing on my nails, no one comes to give me any news this wait is killing me, I feel a great anguish and start to move your hand to chest. It seems my airways are clogged, I can not breathe properly. Now I understand that without him I do not live, I do not breathe. I do not know how I lived without him.  
\- My God! My God! "I beg you again.  
I have my back to the entrance of the hospital and I do not see when Avery enters, only I realize that I am not alone when I hear his voice calling my name.  
\- Jane ?!  
My heart gives a jolt, I'm touched by my daughter's presence, even if it is at a time like this.

\- Avery hey. - To length.  
\- Are you alright?  
\- I'm not. - I answer and the tears that I was holding resolve to fall.  
\- Any word from him? - she asks.  
\- Nothing yet. - I answer and I raise my face towards the ceiling breathing deep.  
\- Will be all right. - She says.  
\- Thank you, Avery.  
\- Thanks for what? She asks dryly.  
\- For being here.  
"I'm not here for you but for him, Kurt is a nice guy and in Germany he behaved well with me, even if I plotted against him.  
I'm devastated by her words.  
\- Thank you anyway.  
\- Can I ask you something?  
\- P .. can. - I answer a little afraid.  
"Why were you so hard on him?"  
"Not now, Avery.  
"Amazing how you always run away, Jane. She says, and shakes her head, takes a deep breath before speaking again. "Look, I know it's a delicate time to talk about everything that happened. I do not want to intrude on your relationship either, but I really like Kurt. He was always honest with me. So I guess I owe it to him ... "She pauses before speaking again, my eyes overflowing with tears of guilt. - This guy's been looking for you for eighteen months! Sounds like a life to me. The worship he feels for you is stamped on the look, anyone sees. Do you really think it's worth scattering any time that might have been beside him to feed the pain of a disappointment? She pauses again before speaking again. "I understand you were disappointed that he did not tell you that you found me, but he thought I was dead." Knowing all this would only cause you pain. He was protecting you. His biggest mistake is the immense love he feels for you.  
It's all corroding inside me, she's right I was too hard on him, I should have enjoyed every minute with him. And now I do not know if I'll have time, just thinking about it despair takes care of me.  
"Maybe you're right. - I speak and I dare to ask a delicate question for her. "Now it's my turn to ask, why do you hate me so much?"  
\- I do not hate you. - She says calmly staring at me.  
\- Oh no! It's clear to me that it is. - I speak sad.  
"I'm just disappointed and angry at you. - She says serious. - You abandoned me.  
\- I did not leave you Avery, Shepard took you from me when I woke up, she had already taken you, I suffered, I cried, I sought you, I fought for you. I burst out crying again.  
"You did not fight enough. She throws the words in my face.  
When I was preparing to answer Patterson, Tasha and Reade appear in my field of vision, Tasha reaches me first and gives me a hug, each of them hugged me and let them comfort me. My life is upside down I do not know what to do.

\- Any news? Tasha asks.  
\- No! - I speak a little louder. "And this is driving me crazy."  
\- Calm down, Jane! Patterson says. - It's gonna be okay.  
"Jane, he's strong, he'll be all right. Reade says.  
\- I only want him back. I speak desperately. - How stupid of me.  
(...)

Two hours passed I was still pacing, Avery said she would go back to the safe house and asked me to let her know when I heard from him, but so far nothing, Tasha and Reade went to the cafeteria to get me a coffee and Partterson stayed by my side the whole time. I was already dying without news of him that I almost knocked over that door, but suddenly it opens and a doctor leaves, he looked serious he did not seem to have good news.  
\- Doctor? - I call him. I'm Kurt Weller's wife. "I'll move on toward him." "Any word from my husband?"  
"Yes, Mrs. Weller." "He says in despair.  
\- He is fine? Can I see him? I ask softly.  
He takes a deep breath before he begins to speak and despair, takes care of me completely.


	6. Goodbye?!

_He takes a deep breath before he starts talking and despair, takes care of me completely._

"Mr. Weller had a vascular injury to his neck." - he says.  
\- And what does that mean ?! "I ask for fear of the answer, and Patterson stands beside me to hear the doctor's reply.  
\- I'll explain better. - He says. The bullet went through a vein that pumps blood to his heart, so it was a cardiac arrest in the ambulance, he had an intense bleeding in the operating room and a new cardiac pear. "When my doctor says about my father, I have a strength, my vision, and my hands get cold. "We had to reanimate him with a defibrillator this time and we managed to contain a hemorrhage, but-"  
\- But what ?! - I speak louder with despair taking care of me.  
"But Mr. Weller has lost a lot, he's making a broadcast, he's in deep coma now."  
\- No! I scream, and I start to cry wildly.  
\- Calm down, Jane! Patterson still says holding me. "And you know when he'll wake up?" - She asks the doctor.  
"You did not understand, we did not induce you to coma. He went into deep coma, his own brain did it. We're injecting morphine into pain, but it all depends on it now. I'm sorry, Mrs. Weller. - He'll tell it to me. - We transfer him to the ICU a lady can see if you want, but only you can enter. He says and walks back through the door from where he left.  
"What do I do, Patterson?" He can not die. I hug her and cry on her shoulder.  
"It's going to be all right, Jane, you'll see, he'll wake up." she tried to comfort me.  
\- I'm scared Patterson! I'm never the same fear in my life.  
"Jane, he's strong and he's been through worse." He'll get through this one. she says and smirks.  
At this point, Reade and Tasha arrive and they look at us in alarm.  
\- What happened? "Tasha and Reade ask at the same time.

Weller's in a coma. Patterson replies without hesitation.  
\- Oh my God! Tasha mumbles covering her mouth, and Reade just lowers her head, taking a deep breath.  
"Jane, are you feeling all right?" Reade asked worriedly.  
"I'm a little dizzy, but it'll be over." I say, I squish my eyes with my hand on my head.  
"Come, Jane, sit here." "Patterson pulls me into the front seat.  
\- I want to see you. I say sitting down grudgingly.  
"I know Jane, but first you're going to take some water and try to calm down, you're very nervous. - she says.  
"I need to tell Avery she asked if I heard news. - I say and I'm going to get my phone to call her.  
On the fourth call she answers. I explained everything the doctor told me. She wanted to come to the hospital, but I said no because he can not receive visits only I who am the wife can enter. She said okay, but as soon as she woke up she would come to the hospital anyway. I was a little happy and confused, what she would do here being that nobody could enter, but I decided not to argue. Reade, Tasha and Patterson said goodbye to me and they left, I was not going to lock my friends by my side all night so they agreed and I told them to come back the next day. I get up from the chair taking courage to go to the ICU where he is I do not want to see him there with his eyes closed without moving, it makes me helpless I do not know what to do.  
Before I enter the room a nurse approaches me and comes to hand me some things that were with Kurt at the time he was shot. One of them is his wedding ring, I hold it in my fingers and I watch her draw a cord that is on my neck and hang his wedding ring like a pendant. Before entering the room and closing my eyes, I take a deep breath and twist it so that he wakes up soon.  
As I step through the door I can see him lying in bed, breathing with help from a device, his arms full infused with medicines. He was so serene lying there with his eyes closed it looks like he was just sleeping. I feel a tightness in my chest and I approach him taking his hand.  
Seeing him like that makes me feel bad, I can not do anything to help him because his recovery does not depend on me depends on him.  
\- Hey .. ha .. I just want you to know that I'm here, and that I'm not going anywhere. - I come close to your ear whisper and I leave a kiss on your forehead.  
I pulled the chair to the side of the bed to get closer and I sat down holding his hand and rested my head on my other arm, leaning against the bed and watching him.

 

The days went by and nothing of him woke up, I was already getting terrified that he would not wake up any longer and they would give me the option to turn off the gadgets, I would never do that.  
I was not going to work, I was with him all the time. I would go home and change clothes and go back to the hospital, this was my new routine since he was shot. Avery passed here a few times, lowered the guard a little and talked some more with me, I asked the doctor to authorize her and our friends to visit him.  
Avery said she had a special affection for Kurt, that he cared for her in Germany and she could not reciprocate. He betrayed him and forged his own death to harm him.  
The team would come whenever Patterson and Tasha could make me eat, I did not want anything I just wanted to be with him. If I were to die, I would die by your side.

 

(...)

**Five months later.**

"Jane, you have to eat." Patterson begs.  
"I do not want anything, leave me alone." I react a little rude to her.  
"I'm not leaving until you eat, and it's no use playing the tough guy with me who does not stick." - she says.  
I roll my eyes, snorting, and begin to reluctantly eat the lunch she brought me.  
\- Good girl. She says amused.  
\- Ready I already ate, satisfied ?!  
"No, Jane, you did not eat three tablespoons of food." I want at least half the empty plate or I'm not leaving. She insists.  
"You annoy me sometimes, Patterson. - I say with a bit of anger. "I want to go back to his room, I do not want to eat."  
"Jane, if you do not eat, you'll end up staying here just as a patient." You're too thin, you do not sleep, you do not eat. - She throws me in the face. "Do you want him to look weak when he wakes up?"  
She took the wound, if Kurt saw me like that, he would make me eat and sleep even if he had to force me.  
"All right, Patterson, you have won. I roll my eyes once more, placing a spoonful of food in my mouth.

Patterson. - I call her and she looks at me seriously. - I'm desperate, I'm very scared. You know I'm not talking about these things, I usually keep it to myself, but I can not take it anymore, I need him to wake up.  
\- Easy, Jane. She squeezed my hand comforting me. "He'll wake up just in time." The brainwaves are normal the doctor himself said that there is nothing wrong with his brain, he did thousands of exams during those five months.  
"I do not understand that, if he's okay he should wake up. I say tearful.  
"Be a little more patient. I know you must be desperate, I know you love your husband. And I can understand you. "I think she must have remembered David because he was immediately sad and bowed his head, his eyes watering.  
\- Excuse me. I say honestly. I did not mean to  
"It's all right, Jane. - she smile. "You did not do anything to me."  
\- I have finished. I say looking at the plate. - I ate everything, we can not believe it.  
"You see how hungry you were!" She says pointing to the plate. - He ate everything.  
As soon as we were talking, a nurse called me and said that the doctor wants to talk to me urgently. My heart beats and then the lunch I just ate tries to get back down my throat. I take a deep breath and follow the nurse leaving Patterson there, before passing through the door I look back and Patterson smiles at me.  
When I get to the room the doctor is checking Kurt and when he sees me he gives a slight smile.  
\- What happened?! I say sheepishly.  
"Calm down, Mrs. Weller, he's fine. - he says.  
"Then why did you call me urgently?" I ask worried.  
\- We have good news! He says with a smile.  
When the doctor says he has good news I feel my lips moving I think I was smiling. It's been so long since I've given a smile that my jaw hurts a little.  
\- Which news?! - I ask smiling and going to Kurt's side in bed.  
"We're going to remove the oxygen tube."  
\- What?! But why? I ask, getting worried again. - And how is this good news?  
"Calm down, Mrs. Weller, let me explain." - he says. "Mr. Weller can already breathe without the help of the oxygen tube, we're removing it for that."

\- Oh really?! I ask, not believing what I just heard.  
\- Yes, very serious and if he continues with these improvements I think soon he will wake up, we are very hopeful. He concludes.  
I squeeze Kurt's hand and bring his hand up to my lips and give a soft kiss and me down to lean my lips to his ear.  
"You see, my love, you're already getting better. I whisper. "You're coming back to me soon enough."  
I tell my friends the news and they're as happy as I am, Avery even gave me a hug. I felt good for the first one in a long time, my daughter is here with me, my love is recovering, I feel that the black cloud is already leaving.  
I go back to the bedroom and stand there staring at him and smiling silly, just imagining that he can wake up at any moment makes my heart palpitate and a lonely tear drops from my eyes.  
I lean closer to him and lie my head in his chest listening to the beating of his heart, I feel a crazy urge to tell him what I feel and I do not contain, I get closer to your ear and whisper.  
"I love you Kurt, I'm sorry for being so blind and not seeing that you wanted to protect me. Forgive me, my love, forgive me. - I bring my lips close to his and give him a chaste and soft kiss.  
I stroke his hand and look at his handsome face. My heart is full of hope. As I caressed his hand I felt his fingers moving. My heart stops and I gape, I immediately look at his face and what I see takes my breath away, a pair of blue eyes staring at me.


	7. Why me?!

_I stroke his hand and look at his handsome face. My heart is full of hope. As I caressed his hand I felt his fingers moving. My heart stops and I gape, I immediately look at his face and what I see takes my breath away, a pair of blue eyes staring at me._   
_I was static he was staring at me and I did not know what to do, it had not fallen to the record that he was awake, that he was looking at me. My heart began to beat frantically and my hands began to sweat._

  
"Kurt, you opened your eyes!" - I can speak and the tears were already falling in my eyes. "You came back to me, I can not believe it.  
He frowned and pulled out his hand I was holding.  
\- Who are you?! He says hoarsely.  
\- What?! Kurt, it's me, Jane! Fear grips me once more. - You do not remember me?  
\- I should? He says dryly. - What happened with me?  
"You were shot." - I say sad and a swirl of emotions takes care of me. "You got very sick and you were in a coma for five months.  
\- What?! He says, startled. - in a coma for five months? I want to see Sarah where she is? He asks agitatedly.  
"Hey, stay calm, I'll call the doctor." I hurry out the door, not believing what's going on. - Because with me?!  
I hurried out looking for the nurse to tell the doctor that he woke up.  
\- Nurse! I call the counter. My husband woke up, call the doctor fast.  
The doctor hurries to his room and I stand at the door watching him do exams on him, and ask a number of things.  
"Lady, Weller, come on, please." - The doctor looks at me.  
I approach getting a little away from the bed. He looks at me and sees the ring on my finger.  
"Lady, Weller?" - he asks.  
\- Yes, she is your wife. The doctor tells him.

"And ... I do not remember her." He says now confused.  
"We need to do some checkups, Mr. Weller, it's normal to get some picture of amnesia after a coma." The doctor says. "Apparently he's doing fine, let's do some more exams, but it's a win." - The doctor looks at me and smiles.  
\- Thank you doctor. - I say and I give a forced smile.  
"I'll leave you two alone." - the doctor says goodbye and leaves closing the door behind him.  
I stare at the door, trying not to look at it. But it is inevitable I needed to look at him, I stayed a long time without seeing those eyes I do not care about anything else. I lean closer to your bed and face him.  
\- How are you feeling?! I ask awkwardly.  
"I feel good, just a little confused. - he says.  
"You've been in a coma for a long time. - I speak. "The doctor said it's normal you heard."  
"This is all crazy." - he says. "How do we forget that you're married?"  
"Apparently, you forgot about everything that happened after Time Square. I speak sad.  
\- What happened in Time Square ?! - he asks.  
\- All! - I speak. "We met after I showed up in Time Square in a suitcase.  
\- Wow, that's crazy. - he says. - Where is my team ?!  
\- They 're at work. - I speak. - but they visit you every day.  
\- I understand. He stares at the ceiling thinking and my eyes fill with tears again. - Where's Sarah ?! I wanted to see her.  
\- She's in Colorado. But he came to see you last week. I fester and he stares at me.  
\- Why are you crying?  
"I'm sorry, and ... I ..." I can not answer and I leave the room running.  
I look for a water cooler and get some water, I was shaking. I do not know what to do anymore, I think I live to suffer. Now that I thought that everything was going to move towards our reconciliation he woke up from the coma with amnesia.  
I picked up my phone and called Patterson.  
\- Jane ?! She asks worriedly. - it's all right?  
\- No! - I say. - he woke up.  
\- But that's great. - she said. - why are you sad?  
"He does not remember me." I say sobbing.  
\- Oh my God! - she says. - I'm going there.  
I hung up the phone and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily, tears were coming out. My chest tightens, it hurts a lot. I waited five months to see those eyes and they do not recognize me.  
In forty minutes or so Patterson comes and comes straight to give me a hug, I had stopped crying, since I called her I did not go back to the room. I explained everything that happened and she asked to see him I said yes, she gave me another hug and went to the door that gave to his room. I watched until she disappeared from my vision.

 

**Kurt Weller**

I do not understand anything that is happening, when I saw that woman crying she gave me a heart-pounding and a crazy urge to hold her, but when I asked her why she cried, she just ran away.  
What's happening to me? I have a wife and I do not remember anything about her. This is all crazy. How long have we been married? How did I know her?  
There are many questions in my head, I wanted someone to answer me some of them. I'm lost in my thoughts when someone knocks on the door.  
\- In between! - I speak louder and my throat hurts.  
\- Excuse. "Patterson opens the door and comes toward me.  
\- Hey! Patterson.  
\- Hi, Weller, I heard you woke up and came running here. She says smiling and coming to hug me. - Are you alright?!  
\- I feel good physically. - I speak. "But a little confused.  
\- I understand. - she says. - Are you confused about Jane ?!  
"Yes, this is making me nervous. - I speak. "Do I really have a wife?"  
\- Yes, Weller. She says seriously. - And she's incredible.  
"Patterson, no matter how hard I try, I can not remember anything. I say irritated. "She said something about her being found in a suitcase at Time Square, what does that mean?"  
\- Well, the story is long do you have time? She jokes.  
\- First I want to ask you a question. I say, running over her. "How long have we been married?"  
\- Two years and six months. - she says. "Weller, you're crazy about Jane, you can be sure.  
\- I am?!  
\- Yes! You do not live without it, you've been through a lot together. - she says.  
\- I understand. I say and rub my hands over my eyes.  
She told me what had happened since Jane came out of her suitcase at Time Square. I was gaping and angry when I heard about Mayfair's death. And when I found out I had a daughter with Allie I was bewildered. It seemed like a lie all this happened and I just do not remember. She talks and I ask questions, she also told me that Jane and I were in the middle of a marriage crisis because of her daughter Avery. That made me a little sad I do not understand why I felt that way I did not even remember it.  
I stayed there listening to Patterson tell me everything, lots of information for one day only. I was already emotionally exhausted.  
\- Patterson, I need you to do me a favor. - I ask.  
\- Whatever you want. - she speaks.  
\- You call Jane for me? - I ask.  
\- Of course! - she says already getting up, gave me another hug and wished me good luck before leaving.

I stood there alone waiting for Jane to appear, my hands were sweating I was nervous. Why was I nervous? Is it because the woman I do not remember is my wife and must be suffering a lot? Why does my brain want to play tricks on me? Why is this happening? There are many unanswered questions.  
I hear a soft knock and the door opens. She enters and closes the door, staring at me from a distance.  
\- You called me? She asks, staring at the floor.  
\- Yes! I need to talk to you better. - I speak. - Get closer.  
She approaches and sits on the chair next to my bed.  
"Patterson told me everything. - I speak.  
\- I know. She says with her head down.  
\- Excuse me! - I speak. - I'm sorry for everything.  
"Funny, you apologize, but you do not even know why. She says now, staring at me.  
"I may not remember, but I know why." I say, watching her rub her hands together.  
She smiled faintly and turned her face to the wall.  
\- You're tired? I ask, not knowing what to say.  
\- A little. She says, leaning her back against the back of the chair.  
"It must have been too bad for you to be here for five months in the hospital with me and when I wake up I do not even remember you." - I say and I reach for your hand in the ring.  
She opens her eyes and stares at our hands together, I see her sigh and close her eyes tightly. That cuts my heart, seeing her sad this way makes me feel helpless.  
\- Where's my ring? I ask confused looking at my bare hand.  
\- This one. - she says dropping our hands and going to his neck taking the cord with the ring hanging in it.  
She gives it to me. I look at the ring and she looks at me anxiously. I take the ring to my finger and stare at my hand.

\- Why did you put the alliance ?! She asks sadly.  
"Why not ?! - I speak. "If I'm married I must wear my wedding ring."  
"But you do not even remember marrying me." She says sadly.  
\- It is true. - I speak. "But I'll try hard to remember."  
\- If you insist. - she says.  
"If you'll help me." I say smiling. "I'm sure I'll remember it quickly."  
"I do not know what I could do to help you." - she says.  
\- I just want you to stay on my side.  
"Do not worry, I'm your wife, you're not. She says and smiles weakly.  
I stand there staring into his green eyes and feel a warmth in my body, I was lucky to marry such a beautiful woman. I'm feeling strange, I'm happy with your presence. I must love her too much to want to give my life for her.

 

 


	8. Memories

_A week later.._

Kurt was discharged today, I'm thinking what I'm going to do. If I go home with him or if I go back to the hotel. I'm afraid things will go wrong and he will never remember me again.  
I decided to go with him to the apartment, he can not be alone is still in recovery. We arrived at the apartment and we widened our eyes.  
\- WELCOME BACK KURT! Everyone shouts together.  
The team was reunited, Sarah was there with Sawyer and even Ellie came with Bethany. Kurt has not seen Bethany yet I'm anxious to see his face when he picks her up.  
\- Welcome, Kurt. Sarah says, hugging him. - I missed you so much.  
"Thank you, Sarah. He says, smiling. - I missed you too.  
"Hey, Kurt, welcome back from the land of the sleepers." "Allie comes to you and hugs you. "Well, your daughter is here, but she's asleep when she wakes up and you can take her."  
"Thank you, Allie. He laughs. - Oh my God! I forgot that I have a daughter with you.  
"It's not funny, Kurt. - Allie says serious. Bethany misses you a lot.  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted to chill. - he says. "I want to see you, even if I do not remember you."  
Everyone came and hugged him and wished him welcome. I stood behind watching everything and smiling. Regardless of what is happening he is alive, and is at home. I'm happy.  
Sometime later Allie appears with Bethany in the arms, Kurt is enchanted with the daughter and cradles in its arms, she begins to cry and he frowns. He looks at me and smiles, I smile back. I've always loved the way Kurt cares for Bethany, even if he does not remember her in his mind his body knows exactly what to do. He soon put her on his lap and laid his head on her shoulder like he always did and she soon stopped crying.  
Night came and everyone began to say goodbye, Allie came back to Bethany and said she would come back to visit us. The team also left, Sarah said she was going to a hotel with Sawyer because she did not want to disturb us I fought with her and said that she did not have to stay in the hotel that we had the room she had occupied before. But she insisted that we should be alone, I do not understand why he does not remember anything about me.

During the week we spent in the hospital since he woke up, we talked a lot, we laughed at each other, he took my hands. Every time he looked at me and touched me it reminded me of him being shot when I insisted on keeping his distance. Now I'm here suffering and he does not even remember me.  
Jane! It's all right? He asks, approaching me.  
\- Yes! I'm just a little tired the day was busy. I say smiling.  
"That's right, I'm a bit tired too. - he says seriously getting closer to me, shortening the space that prevented him from hugging me.  
He wraps his arm around my waist looking deep in my eyes. I open my mouth to speak, but words do not come out. When I least expected it, he lifted his other free hand to my hair and pulled my cheek to touch his lips to mine.  
As soon as our lips meet I feel an electric discharge pass through my body. I've been waiting for this for a long time. But now would not be the time for this to happen, what good would it be for us to kiss if he even remembers me? It was thinking of that that I moved away from him with my hand to my lips. I squeeze my eyes tightly, creating the courage to speak.  
\- We can not do that. I speak sad.  
\- And why not Jane ?! He asks in confusion. "Are not you my wife?"  
"Yes, but that's not true. - I speak. "You do not remember me Kurt, that hurts.  
He looks at me sadly and walks away from me.  
"I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt you. - he says.  
\- It's all right. I say and take a deep breath.  
\- I could not control myself, I felt a crazy urge to kiss and I did not hesitate. He says truthfully.  
I stare at his face and he stares back at me and I feel my body burn and I can not help myself.  
\- Fuck you! - I say and I approach him wrapping his neck with my arms sticking our lips again.  
 The kiss begins chaste, but the will takes over me and I move my lips causing them to open up a little and our tongues lean against each other, we begin a slow and sensual dance. He hugs me around the waist and squeezes me into his body, making the heat I was feeling concentrate below my belly.  
Suddenly he pulls me away abruptly and stares at me with wide eyes.  
\- What happened?! I ask, worried, taking a breath.  
\- And ... I remembered something. He says seriously.  
\- That's great, Kurt! I say smiling. - What did you remember?  
\- From you! He says and smiles. "You looked beautiful in that white dress."  
\- Oh my God! I bring my hands to my mouth and my eyes water. "You remembered our wedding."

"I remember you with the bouquet in hand coming my way." - He says now smiling. - I was so happy.  
\- We were very happy. I say now, letting the tears stream down my face.  
Suddenly Kurt closes his eyes tightly to the side, I grab his arm trying to support him before he unbalances and falls.  
\- Kurt! Are you alright? I ask worried, dragging him to sit on the couch.  
\- Yes I am. He says, putting his free hand on his head and taking a deep breath. - I just got a little dizzy, it must have been because of the memories.  
"Well, the doctor said the amnesia was fleeting. I say smiling at him.  
But deep down I'm afraid, because he will remember that we were not very well when he was shot. That I was an idiot and made him suffer by leaving. My God! I almost lost him because of my stubbornness, glad he was a tough one and did not give up on me.  
Jane! He speaks a little louder. - I'm talking with you.  
"I'm sorry I did not listen, I was distracted. - I speak.  
\- I realized. - he says. - What were you thinking ?!  
\- Not bad. - I speak in disguise and I get up going to the kitchen taking a bottle of water in the refrigerator.  
\- Jane ?! He says, smiling sideways.  
\- What?! - I'll talk back to him.  
\- I know you're lying. He says, rolling his eyes. - Come here!  
He patters me on the sofa calling me so I sit by his side. I put the glass of water on the counter and walked to the sofa sitting next to me. He turns to face me and I do the same, he stretches his hand out to mine that was propped on my lap and he grabs them by rubbing his fingers in my hands gently.  
\- What were you thinking ?! - he asks seriously now staring into my eyes, I hold the air feeling his touch.  
\- In me, in you, in how stupid I am! I let out the air I was holding, averting my eyes from hers.  
"Do not say that, Jane. He says, interlacing our fingers.  
"You do not remember, Kurt, so you do not know what you're saying." I stare at our clasped hands and my throat knots, I miss his touches.  
"I really do not remember. - he says. "But my instinct tells me you're wrong.  
I stare into his face and close my eyes tightly trying to hold back the tears that already wanted to come out.  
"I feel bad for not remembering anything and not being able to understand you." He says sadly.  
"It's not your fault, Kurt. - loosened our fingers that were entwined and caress his hand.  
\- I know! But I feel bad, it's been a few days since I woke up and I remembered almost nothing. He rises abruptly scratching the nape of his neck.  
"It's not like that, it's going to be all right. I say, standing up and facing him. "You'll remember soon enough.  
"I'm worried about you." He says, holding my arms and rubbing his fingers there.  
\- Do not worry about me, I'm fine! I say and smile at him.

"I know you are not, and I know that before all this happens, we were having problems with our marriage. He says seriously.  
\- Yes we were, and I want to solve a lot, but I'll wait for the right moment for this.  
\- And when will that be ?! He asks impatiently.  
"When you remember everything." I say, staring at him.  
\- What if I do not remember ?! He asks her voice getting a little louder and her breath racing. "I do not want this, Jane!" I want to remember all our moments together and .. and ..  
\- Easy, Kurt! I say getting nervous at his agitation. "You'll remember right on time, do not be agitated."  
"I need to remember, Jane, I need to!"  
He begins to pull the air hard as if he is short of breath, and the agitation he was feeling was not good for his recovery, so I acted instinctively by taking his hand and placed it next to my chest over my heart.  
\- Hey, hey! I say catching your attention. - I'm here! I'm here with you!  
Our eyes meet and his eyes are filled with tears, he closes his eyes and I watch his reactions carefully, I really wanted him to remember everything at once, for this agony to end and solve our problems.  
\- Kurt, hey! Look at me. I'm worried.  
He opens his eyes slowly and smiles.  
"You're amazing, Jane!" He says and I do not understand. "You have a very great power over me.  
\- Why do you say that?! I ask confused.  
"Because I remembered one more thing. His eyes shine and his smile grows. "I remembered when I did this same thing to you.  
I open my eyes wide and I'm glad I'm helping him, I'm so happy that once again I left my fears aside and put my lips together in a soft, longing kiss.


	9. Finally

_I open my eyes wide and I'm happy to be helping him, I'm so happy that once again I put my fears aside and put our lips together in a soft and nostalgic kiss._

\- I missed you so much. - I say touching our foreheads and closing my eyes.  
\- Same?! He asks in surprise.  
\- Yes, why the surprise ?!  
"Because since I woke you barely touched me, when I took your hands you soon dodged. He says rather annoyed.  
"That does not mean that inside I was crazy to hug you and kiss you.  
\- That sucked! - he says.  
\- What's a bag?  
\- Have amnesia!  
"This is normal given the time you were in a coma, Kurt. I say, reassuring you. "You'll see that soon you'll remember everything, have patience, I'll help you."  
\- Are you going to help me? He says, smiling maliciously, squeezing my waist. - How will you help me?!  
\- Taking care of you, not letting you abuse you remember that the doctor said should not abuse is not. I say smiling, releasing myself from his grip and walking toward the kitchen.  
\- Yes! - he said. - but I can kiss hug and sleep with my wife, is not it ?! - he comes and my direction, and I try to dodge once more, but he holds me behind by holding me and kissing my neck.  
\- If you're just sleeping, you can. - I turn my neck giving him room to continue with the kisses.  
"What if I do not want to sleep?" He asks with malice.  
"Then we'll have a problem, why you can not make an effort. I say smiling and closing my eyes, concentrating on his kisses.  
"But then I can keep quiet and you do all the heavy lifting." He smiles between his kisses.  
His kisses on my neck were driving me to the brink of madness. I miss everything, his body in mine, how he looks at me with admiration and tenderness of how we make love. Just imagining my body is already on fire and it seems that he feels it because he squeezes me harder making my hip curl up and rub in yours.

And he does not stop there, from my neck he climbs a little more and bites my ear slightly making me shiver from head to toe. I let out a muffled moan biting my lower lip and turned my face to catch his lips that eagerly and willingly received mine.  
"If I know you, you're not going to let me do all the heavy lifting." I say between the kisses.  
"I do not remember, but I think you're right that right now all I want to do is get you on your lap, throw you in bed and make love to you all night." - he says seriously pulling the air that was missing.  
"Do not do this to me, Kurt! "I beg you, almost give in to your charms."  
"Why not?" You want me as much as I want you. He whispers. - I can feel.  
\- Yes I want! - I confess. "But it's not time, you're weak, we can not.  
\- Yes we can! I do not care if I'm weak, all I want now is to make love to you. He insists. "Can not you feel it?" He rubs on me and I feel the volume between his legs.  
I let out a low moan when I feel its volume, I can not hold it anymore, I do not have the strength to deny it. "God! this man drives me crazy "the way he messes with me has never stirred anyone, I will not resist.  
He begins to walk holding me and pushing me toward the bedroom, without stopping the kisses and caresses. In the middle of the road he puts his hands inside my blouse and keeps pacing my back and waist, my skin catch fire and ant where he runs his hands. My mind is numb all I can think of now is that I want to make love to this man until I lose my strength.  
We arrived at the room and he opens the door in a hurry pushing me inside and closing the door with his feet next. He stops kissing me for a walk with his finger on my lips and the other hand caresses my waist. I see him grab the edge of my shirt and get up to get it off me, so I raise my arms to make it easier for him to work.  
He stops in front of me and admires my torso. That day I chose a lacy black lingerie, it seems I was guessing that the day was going to be different. I stare into his eyes waiting to see what his next step would be. Then he stares back at me and smiles, his hands now resting on my waist again, but he will not let her stand for long, then he starts to open my belt and the zipper of my pants lowering it until it reaches my feet.  
He looks up and waits for me to raise my feet to pull on his pants. I keep staring at his eyes, he gets up and walks away from me to admire my body, of course I blush.  
\- You are beautiful! He says seriously. "Now I understand why I married you, I should definitely be very much in love, and I think I fell in love again.  
His voice was hoarse and his eyes filled with desire and lasciviousness, my timidity soon goes away as he begins to take off his clothes with impatience. My chest rises and falls quickly trying to control my mad urge to jump in his arms and end this torture. He strips off his clothes, puts his clothes on his side, and turns his eyes on me. He comes up to me wrapping my waist and his lips go straight to my neck.

I wrap my arms around his neck, giving him room to walk around mine. He pushes me gently onto the bed and lays me down on top of me. I pull my legs apart and it fits in the middle of them immediately.  
My belly squirms with the proximity of his cock. He goes back to explore my neck, but this time his kisses go down to my lap. I feel as he starts to slowly lower the strap of my bra giving me the freedom he wanted to explore my body.  
My hands wander around his back and as he hands kisses across my torso I'm in a hurry to feel him inside me and start pushing his underwear down to let him free as well. But he is faster than me and holds my hand.  
"Not yet, Jane! He whispers in my ear and his hot breath makes me shiver. "I want to enjoy every moment, I'm not in a hurry.  
"But I want you now!" - I speak and my voice is hoarse because of the desire.  
"Have patience, we have plenty of time to enjoy it. - he says. "And I intend to spend the whole night making love to you."  
I pull his face and lap our lips in an unreserved kiss and hungry. That's how I feel hungry for him. Our tongues meet in a sensual and searing dance, he grabs my back and pulls me up a little and unbuttons my bra without stopping kissing me, we kiss with the same intensity and passion.  
I push my lips away only to finish taking off her bra by throwing it on the floor beside the bed, her mouth again kissing mine and her hand goes straight to my bosom that was clamoring for attention, it squeezes with a moderate force and I moan in your mouth.  
\- Kurt! Please. I beg. - I need you.  
"Not yet, Jane! He says. "I have not explored every part of your body yet.  
"I can not wait, this is torture. - I say. "You're being bad."  
"Just a little longer, Jane. He says, parting our lips and staring at me. - I promise it will be worth it.  
He blinks at me and descends into my lap again now to explore my breast with his mouth, I toss my head back and pull his thinning hair, biting my lips to hold my moan. He does not stop with the holding, as soon as his mouth is in one the other is touched by his free hand which gives light pulling on the beak by rubbing his finger.  
He takes his mouth from my breast and comes down with soft kisses down my belly until he reaches my panties that he holds the elastic with his teeth and pulls down with the help of his hands. I'm so distracted by him caressing me that I do not notice when he takes off his underwear getting naked.  
He descends with his mouth and caresses "there" and his hot tongue explores me with passion I turn my eyes intoxicated with desire.  
\- Kurt! I moan your name. - I need you.  
He stops at the caress and I stare at him, he was staring back at me and his eyes caught fire with desire at that time I realized that my request would be answered.  
He climbs up on me and places himself between my legs, which I make a point of pushing aside, giving him room to lie down, he kisses my lips softly and glues his forehead on mine, opening my eyes and cradling me as a way of asking for permission to continue. I do not think twice, I shake my head in approval for him to continue.  
He approaches my entrance and gently pushes it inch by inch, the feeling of having it in me is indescribable, I hold my breath and once again seal our lips.  
(...)  
I wake up in the middle of the night feeling cold and realize that I'm alone in bed, quickly get my robe and go looking for Kurt. I looked in the bathroom and he was not, my heart is tight and I leave the room towards the room and when I see him sitting on the sofa my heart calms down. Then I approach him and I realize that he has his head resting on his hands, I come closer and I touch his shoulder, he looks at me and quickly returns to the same position.  
\- Are you alright?! - I ask worried sitting next to me.  
\- My head hurts. He speaks so softly I barely hear. - it's hurting a lot.  
\- Why did you not call me?  
"I did not want to bother you." - he says.  
"You never bother Kurt, I'm your wife, it's my duty to take care of you." - I speak. - In health or illness.  
"You've taken too much care of me." He says, still with his head resting on his hands. - Is not fair!  
"I'm sure you would do the same for me." I say and stroke his shoulder.  
Of course I would. He says and stares at me for the first time. - Without thinking twice.  
\- I know. I smile at him. "Let's go back to the bedroom." - I'll talk and get up so he can join me.  
\- I'm a little dizzy. - he lifts and holds on the arm of the couch not to fall.  
"I'll get you some water."  
I leave quickly to get water for him and as soon as I turn my back I hear a noise of glass falling to the ground and when I look back he was lying on the ground. I run to him desperately checking to see if he's hurt. I sit down beside her and lift her head to lean on my legs.  
\- Kurt! Talk to me please! - I ask.  
He's still unconscious, I think about picking up the phone to call the emergency room, but when I mention leaving, he holds my arm and relief takes over.  
\- Oh my God! Are you alright? I ask, relieved.  
\- I love you, Jane! He says, staring at me.  
\- What?! I ask confused.  
\- I love you! He repeats.  
"Why did you say that, Kurt?" I ask annoyed.  
"Because it's the truth."  
"But you do not remember loving me."  
He smiles and his finger gently brushes my cheek.

\- I remember. He says now seriously. - I remember everything.

 


	10. Forgiveness

_He smiles and his finger gently brushes my cheek._   
_\- I remember. He says now seriously. - I remember everything._

\- What? - tears already overflow my eyes. "Do not play with me, Kurt!  
"I would never play a game like this with you." He says now seriously. "I remember everything.  
\- Oh my God! I let the tears stream down my face.  
\- Hey! Do not be like that. - He sits facing me taking my hand and wiping my tears with the other free hand. "Thank you Jane!"  
\- Thanks for what? I ask confused.  
"Because of you I could remember." He says his hand sliding down my face and holding my neck. "Can not you see that without you I am nothing?"  
"And ... I ... I'm so happy and relieved that you remember me and all that we live." I say pull him into a tight embrace and full of love.  
\- I love you, Jane!  
"I love you too, Kurt. - I hold him as if he were my whole world, and he is. - Forgive me for everything!  
"I do not have to forgive you." He says, running his hands down my back. "You have to forgive me for everything I've done."  
\- We need to talk about this. - I now speak pulling myself out of his arms, getting me up and pulling him to sit with me on the couch. "I think I caught you, Kurt. But I just learned that I have a daughter and then I find out that my husband, the people I love most in the world, killed her, was a thump for me. But when all this happened to you I had time to think about everything and realized that you just wanted to protect me.  
"That's all I wanted and wanted, but I failed you. I should never have hidden you from your daughter, so forgive me my love, I feel more than I can speak. His eyes light up and he grabs my hands and brings them to his lips with a soft kiss. "I promise never to hide anything from you again."  
"Even if it hurts us?" - I ask.  
"Yes, even if it hurts, I'd rather tell the truth, see you pulling out your wedding ring again and walking out that door." He says seriously.  
"I prefer the truth a thousand times, Kurt. - I speak. - We need to stop wanting to protect each other from everything, this is impossible, there will always be something that will hurt us one day, life is like that we just have to accept it and live it intensely, why do not we live for always, and I want to live intensely with you all my minutes and seconds, I love you too much.  
"I promise you that we will live intensely, I love you too, now answer me at once. He says looking into the depths of my eyes. - You forgive me?  
He eagerly expects me to respond, I already know my answer, but as I was staring at his wonderful eyes that look more like an ocean I became distracted and took longer than expected.

"You can not forgive me, can you?" - He's sad. - I understand Jane what I did is unforgivable.  
\- Kurt! - I get your attention. - Of course I forgive you, I love you and you do not know the desert that was my life without being able to talk to you, unable to look into your eyes, unable to hold you, those months were the worst in my life. - I confess.  
"I do not know what to say, the words run away, you're incredible." He declares.  
"And you are the man of my life!" I almost went crazy without you, I swear. -I mean it.  
\- Then? We are fine? He asks, smiling.  
\- Yes! I understood that all you did was out of love, we're fine. - I answer.  
He pulls me into a hug and I wrap my head in his chest listening to the beating of his heart that was now beating a little faster. He puts a kiss on my head and strokes my hair. I lost track of time and did not realize how long we stood there in silent embrace just enjoying each other.  
Jane! - He calls me. - What about Avery? Did you and she get it right?  
\- IT IS. I smile at the question. "She kept me company at the hospital, spent a few nights with you to come and change clothes, we got a little closer."  
\- A little? What happened? Have not you talked about anything?  
"Yes, we talked a lot, but she still does not accept me.  
"All in your time, Jane, she'll accept you, I know that. He says confidently.  
"As unbelievable as it sounds, I'm calm about it, I'd rather have her close to me, let's give her the time she needs." - I speak. "She cares a lot about you, Kurt.  
\- Oh really? He asks in surprise.  
"Yes, when I told her what happened, she made a point of going to the hospital immediately, she visited you every day. I said smiling. "I think she sees you as a father."  
"I think she did all this for you, Jane. - he says. "I know she likes me, but I think given the circumstances she was there for you, not for me.  
\- You think? I ask thoughtfully. I had not stopped to think about it. But I really think she sees you as a father.  
"That would be wonderful, Jane, I really want to be a father to Avery. He says seriously.  
"I love you too, you're a wonderful father. Look at Bethany. She's crazy about you.  
"And I'm crazy about her, too." - he smiled. "Soon we'll all be together at a family reunion."  
\- I really want this, a lot.  
\- And will have, we just have to have patience Avery is teenager and knows how they are is not. He laughs. - Terrible.

\- Yeah, I know. I smile together.  
"Shall we go back to bed?" - he asks.  
"Are you feeling well already?"  
"Yes, the headache is gone, you are my medicine." He says, pulling my cheek to kiss my lips.  
\- Good to know. I lick my tongue down her lower lip and take a slight bite.  
"Let's go to the bedroom soon, I need to make love to my wife again. He smiles and squeezes my waist with a little more force.  
"I'm here, you can make love to me wherever you want." I smile between the kisses.  
"But you said I can not work."  
"It's true, in this case, no effort. Let's go to sleep today, you've tried too hard.  
\- What? He asks, stunned. "Can not we just do it one more time?" I promise I will not try too hard.  
\- Um, let me think. I put my finger in my mouth and turned my face in thought. - Yes! But just one more time.  
\- Let's go! Let's go! He gets up quickly and pulls me toward the bedroom.  
We returned to the room we made love once more, finally the tiredness overcame us and we slept glued together. I had not felt this good in a long time.

(...)

I awoke with the light bothering my eyes and alone in bed, I stretched myself in my robe and went to the kitchen where Kurt was preparing the coffee.  
\- Good Morning! He said putting a mug of coffee on the counter for me.  
\- Good morning, and thank you! I pick up the mug and have some coffee. - Are you feeling good?  
\- I'm great.  
\- No headache?  
"I'm fine, Jane, no headache. - he says. Better impossible.  
"So I guess you're really good now, you remember everything."  
"Now I know what you're going through, Jane. - he says. - With this whole ZIP thing.  
"Yeah, the worst thing for me is that I can not remember much about my daughter.  
"At the right time you'll remember." He says and strokes my hand.

"I know, I'm not worried at the moment. I smile at him and stroke his hand too. "Now my daughter is here and you're all right."  
"I'm glad you and Avery are getting on well."  
"Not like I wanted to, but one step at a time is not it?"  
"Yes, the important thing is for her to be around.  
"Speaking of which we have to go to NYO, Avery will have a session with the psychologist and I told her I'd be there.  
An hour later we arrived at NYO and Avery was already there waiting for me. As soon as she sees Kurt she smiles and runs to hug him, I'm glad to see that they both get along after all.  
\- Are you alright? She asks him. "Jane sent me a message that you were sick last night and that you remember everything."  
\- Yes I'm fine. He responds and kisses the top of his head.  
\- Hey! I'm here too. - I get their attention.  
\- Excuse! Hi, Jane. She lets him go and greets me.  
My throat knots, I really wanted a hug from my daughter, but I understand she still should not be prepared.  
"Your mother told me you stayed with me at the hospital a few times, thank you, Avery." - he thanks.  
"It was no big deal, after all I did it's the least I could do for you. She says truthfully. "I like you, Kurt, you're loyal.  
She looks at me and smiles.  
\- Why do you say that? He asks in confusion.  
"I've been thinking about everything that's happened since I met you in Berlin. - she says. "You were there looking for your wife and you did not give up on anything, and I plotted with my uncle who is obviously hurt by Jane not being by your side.  
"Avery I ..." I try to speak, but she will not let me.  
"Not Jane!" I need to talk. She says seriously. "I let my uncle manipulate me and caused me an enormous evil, I pretended to be dead, and I damaged your relationship, so forgive me Jane."  
"No need to apologize, Avery, we understand. He says, pulling her into another hug.  
I stand there watching the two of them and my eyes light my daughter apologizing for hurting me, but she's not to blame for anything Roman used her to hit me.  
"Do not worry about it, Avery, Kurt and I have already figured out Roman could not separate us. - she was crying still clinging to Kurt's embrace, she stares at me and smiles.  
"I'm really sorry, Jane, I'm not a bad person.  
"I know it's not me, I can see it in you." - I speak.  
"Avery, is something going on?" - he asks.  
"No, I just wanted to apologize to you, I let Roman use me.  
\- It's past water, okay? - he says.  
"Okay," she says.  
"All I care about is that you're all right, Avery, what Roman's done is gone." - I speak.  
"I'm fine, I have you, are not I?"  
\- Of course there is, always! I say and stroke his shoulder.  
Avery walked into the psychologist's office and Kurt and I stood outside waiting for her to leave, we decided to invite her to lunch with us and start living as a family.


	11. CIA

That morning after Avery's appointment, Patterson sent us a message that we had a mission, but that it had nothing to do with the tattoos, arriving at her lab we were surprised to see Tasha and Patterson arguing.

\- Hey! What's going on here? Reade asks.

"I discovered that a CIA plane with four prisoners crashed in central New York, and that those prisoners who were supposed to be in jail were on a black CIA site being tortured.

I cringed next to Kurt and he wraps his arm around my shoulder immediately studying my face. Memories of my passage through the black site disturb my mind.

"Tasha, did you know that?" Kurt asks.

"Of course she knew, she's from the CIA forgot?" Patterson responds sarcastically. "And you do not know the worst."

"What would be worse than that?" - I ask is my voice quivering.

"Do not you want to tell them Tasha?" Patterson says. "I'm telling you everything here.

"One of the prisoners survived the crash and fled. Tasha says nervously.

"I thought it was worse than that." Reade says.

"You did not wait for her to finish talking, Reade. Patterson sneered.

"Then say Tasha soon." Kurt says nervously.

\- Okay! I'll talk. - she says. - The prisoner who ran away is .. is ..

"Talk about it, Tasha, I'm getting nervous." - I speak.

"The prisoner who escaped is Cade. Patterson stepped forward and spoke for Tasha.

\- What? they all asked together.

"Nas had made an agreement with Cade, what happened?" I ask in surprise.

\- I do not know Jane, when I went to CIA he was already there I tried to question, but Keaton said it was confidential. Tasha responds.

"Now Cade is loose and obviously wants revenge. Kurt says.

"Did you know all this?" Reade asks Tasha.

\- I do not know, as I said it's confidential I do not have access to Cade's files, do you think I did not try to find out? - She says annoying.

"We have to find Cade, we do not know what his intentions are. Patterson says.

"Tasha, this is now FBI matter, do not contact Keaton. Reade says.

\- Okay! Tasha says.

"Patterson, I want you to scan the cameras in the city, and nearby where the plane crashed. Reade orders.

\- I'm on it. Patterson responds.

"Kurt and Jane, you talk to Nas, and ask her if she knows anything about it. He turns toward us and orders.

"Okay, we'll do that now. - Kurt answers.

Kurt pulls me gently to leave the room, my hands are shaking and sweating, he realizes I'm distracted and wraps his arm around my waist pulling me into the locker room.

\- Are you alright? He asks worried, holding my hands.

"No, I remembered the time I spent on the black site. I answer, staring at our hands together.

He squeezes his eyes tightly and sighs.

"Forgive me for that," he says.

"You were not to blame, Kurt.

"I know, but I could not stop it. He says sadly.

"It's okay, I do not blame you. - I speak sincerely.

"You're amazing, that's why I love you." He says with a smile.

\- I love you too. I say and stand on tiptoe to place a chaste kiss on his lips. - We need to talk to Nas now.

"I do not think she knows about it, if even Tasha knew. - he says.

"I hope she does not know why, if we do not have a big problem." I say, watching him dial her number.

A few minutes later Kurt had already spoken to Nas and she assured us that she did not know anything about Cade, who is as surprised as we are, but something inside me says something is wrong. Kurt trusts Nas with his eyes closed and it bothers me that we are human beings and liable to make mistakes, I have already erred with him in the past.

We went back to the lab and Patterson was with Tasha checking out the city cameras.

\- Something? - I ask.

\- Nothing yet. Patterson responds. "This is making me angry, Tasha, are you sure he survived?"

"Yes, I do, my source assured me. She responds.

"Then let's keep looking." Kurt says.

We were concentrating on the searches for Cade that we forgot to have lunch, nor do I realize when Kurt appears with a bag with kettles for us. Kurt asked me for a lasagne with four cheeses, he knows me so well he knows all my tastes. We stopped for a few minutes to have lunch, when we finished we went back immediately to the searches, the time went by too slow and no answer I was so tired that I ended up leaning on my arm and I fell asleep.

I was dreaming about Keaton the time I was on the black site and he tortured me, I think I must have said how much sleep I had because I suddenly woke up hugging Kurt who caressed my hair and said I was safe.

\- What happened? I ask, disturbed.

"You were having a nightmare." He said, still holding me. "You talked about how much you slept."

\- What I said? And why did you let me sleep? I ask annoyed.

"You asked them to stop the torture." He swallows dry. "And I let you sleep because you seemed to be tired."

I close my eyes tightly with the memories, a strong will to throw out all my lunch consumes me, I take a deep breath and the sensation does not pass I get up quickly and I run to the bathroom to vomit only realize that Kurt is behind me by that I feel his hands caressing my back.

\- Are you alright? He asks worriedly.

\- Yes I'm just an ill be I think, that was the lunch that made me bad. I answer, feeling another pang in my stomach.

"Was lunch spoiled?"

"I guess I did taste strange at the time, but I let it go.

"You should have told me, I would have asked to change. He says annoyed.

"Sorry, I did not think I needed it." I answer wearily.

Our cell phones whistle and Kurt quickly takes his out of his pocket.

Patterson found something. - he says.

\- All right, go ahead. - I say taking a deep breath, because my stomach gives another twinge. - I'll meet you there.

\- Are you sure? I do not want to leave you alone when it hurts. - he says.

"Yes, I'm getting better. - I lied. "It must be important for her to have sent us a message, go."

\- Okay, I'll wait for you there. - He leaves then, looking back at me analyzing.

As he leaves I support my head on the wall breathing deeply trying to contain the nausea. Minutes later I feel better and I go to the bathroom sink to wash my face and brush my teeth, I leave the bathroom and go to the laboratory, everyone was there and they looked at me when I entered the room.

"Jane, have you improved?" Patterson asks. - Kurt told us he ate the spoiled lasagna.

\- I'm better, thank you! - I answer and give a forced smile. "What did you find out?"

"Well, I found a video of Cade near where the plane crashed. - she points to the screen and rotates the video.

Cade was looking around to see if he was not followed, he was wearing a full-sleeve sweater and hood, and he was walking fast.

"We lost him at this next corner, where we do not have cameras." She snorts.

"At least we know he actually survived." - I speak.

\- We just need to find him. She says, bored with herself.

It was already night and we had no news about Cade, I was tired and very sleepy, Kurt was sitting at his desk filling a few forms I get up going to him and touch his shoulder, he looks up smiles.

"I'm tired, I think I'm going home." - I speak.

\- Wait, I'll go with you. He says, already arranging his papers.

\- No need, you can continue with the forms. - I say. - I just need a hot shower.

\- Are you sure? He asks worriedly.

\- Yes I have. - I say smiling, I caress his face and put a kiss on his lips. - I'll see you at home.

\- It's ok. He says and returns to his papers.

I go to the locker room to pick up my jacket and face Tasha, she seemed worried it left me on alert.

"Tasha, are you all right?" - I ask.

\- Jane, be careful. - she says.

\- Careful because? I look around to see if anyone is watching us.

"I know I work for the CIA, but I do not trust Keaton. She says seriously. "My source told me he's behind all this Cade story and that your greatest ambition is you."

\- What? - I speak too loud.

\- Shhh! He does not feel like you've run away. She says worriedly. "All this little part of him helping you get away was all facade, he wants to destroy you, be careful.

\- That's not possible. I take my hand to my mouth, not believing what I heard. - I can not go back there Tasha, I can not.

"Let's protect you Jane, I'll tell everyone what I found out. She says, running her hand over my shoulder comforting me.

\- Tasha, I need a favor. - I ask.

\- Whatever you need. - she says.

"I'm leaving now, but could you ask the team to go there and talk more quietly?" I prefer it to be at home. - I ask.

\- I will do this. She says with conviction.

"Just tell them to go there, do not tell them why." - I ask.

\- It's ok. She smiles and walks out the door.

I lean into the closet and close my eyes tightly assimilating the news I just received, just thinking about the possibility of being tortured again wraps my stomach and gives me a fear I have never felt, I breathe deeply creating the strength to take my and I walk out the door to the elevator to go home.

Arriving in the parking lot I go towards the car and I realize that I'm being followed, when I turn to approach the pursuer surprised me with a punch in my jaw, I get dizzy and my vision blurred, I only see a black van and two hooded people putting a sack in my head and holding my hands. They lift me up and throw me into the van without any mercy, I feel a strong pang and excruciating pain in my ribs, a pain so strong that it makes me lose my senses I do not know how long I've been unconscious, but when I opened my eyes I was sitting in an old chair with arms and legs tied to it, and two familiar figures staring at me and smiling triumphantly.


	12. Darkness

 

I do not believe what my eyes are showing me can not be true I thought it was okay, that it was all settled with the CIA that they would leave me alone, but apparently I was mistaken I should have already imagined that they would come after me again, they did it with Cade he had an agreement with the NSA, but was captured by the CIA. I should have known that Keaton would come after me, but what amazes me most is the fact that Nas is beside him smiling at me. Nas is our friend or I thought he was.

 

\- What is going on? I ask desperately. "Why did you arrest me?"

"I do not think I need to say why you're here, Jane. - Keaton says smiling and coming towards me. 

\- Help me! - I ask. "You're our friend, we trust you. 

I force my wrists trying to loosen myself, but it's impossible they tightened the strings. 

"I was never your friend Jane, I approached you because it was convenient for me. - she says. 

"Why was it convenient or because of my husband?" I ask between my teeth. 

"I do not have to lie anymore, do I?" She scoffs. "It was because of Kurt, yes. 

\- You Pakistani bitch! - I'll let it go. 

\- Hey! Hey! - Keaton stops my fucking. - Stop talking and let's get down to business.  

 

I need to get out of here Kurt must be desperate behind me, Avery needs me. No! It can not be true, not now that things were going so well between Avery and me, now that I and Kurt understand each other, now that we can finally be a family.

 

Keaton walks over to me and slaps me hard on the face. 

"Sorry, Jane, it's not personal. He says and slaps my face again. - It's the job, my friend Nas already took it to the staff. 

"I can see that. I say without emotion. 

\- Ah Jane! Do not be like that. - she says. "I'll take good care of Kurt. 

I smiled dejectedly at her. 

"If he has not wanted you before, now he will not want you." - I speak. "By the way, had not you turned to the NSA?" 

"Actually, I made you believe that." She says now, pacing back and forth. "It's very easy to fool you."

 "Pray that I can not get away, because if I do I'll kill you with my own hands." I speak between my teeth. 

"Do not be so optimistic, Jane. - Keaton is in again. "You're not going to run away this time."

 

He walks away from me and goes to his torture equipment table, picks up small pliers and comes back toward me, I keep watching what he's going to do he goes behind me and I feel him holding my finger, I was already preparing myself for the pain, but when she came I could not hold my cry, he held the tip of my fingernail and pulled it out at once.

 I screamed only the first time, when the other nails were ripped out one by one I could handle the pain by biting my lip. I looked Nas and she was smiling at me mockingly seemed to have fun with my suffering, my stomach turns and gives me a very strong anxiety I can not hold and with my arms and legs tied I lean forward and play out what I had in My stomach.

 

"It's time for our friend Jane to stay in the dark." "He says he's coming up to me and injecting something into my neck. 

I get sleepy five seconds after she injects, my sight foggy, and my eyelids get too heavy, and then there was only darkness. 

 

(...)

 

 - I do not know, it's okay! Tasha says nervously to Kurt on the phone. "I need to tell you something important, it must be in person." 

"Come here immediately, I'm expecting you." He says, feeling stressed. "I'll call Patterson and Reade."

 

(...)

 

An hour later the team was meeting in Kurt's apartment, Tasha told them everything that had talked to Jane before she disappeared. Time was passing by and they had no news of hers, and that was leaving everyone on edge.

 "I told you I do not know where she is!" Tasha yells at Kurt. "I work at the CIA, but I do not know everything.

 "I should have known Keaton would not give up. Kurt says. "This is my fault, I did not protect her. 

"It's not your fault Kurt, no one could imagine Keaton wanting her back." Patterson says. "We need to find her as soon as possible." 

"When I suspected him, I warned you, but it was too late. Tasha says. "I'm sorry I missed it earlier.

 "It's not your fault, too, Tasha. Reade says. "Patterson look in the parking cameras and neighboring buildings. 

\- I'm on it. - she says.

 

Kurt's head is a thousand, things were getting in the way they had reconciled, Jane is getting on well with her daughter. Whenever they are happy something happens to shake their lives.

 

\- Avery! Kurt says. - I totally forgot to warn you, I need to call her. 

Kurt walks away from the team to call Avery, she answers on the third ring. 

\- Kurt? It's all right? - she asks. 

"No, Avery, I need to talk to you about your mother. He says tiredly. 

\- I'm on my way! She says and turns it off. 

Avery's safe house was eight blocks from Kurt's apartment so it did not take long for Avery to knock on his door. 

"What happened to Jane?" - Avery is coming in and finds the team assembled. - Where is she? 

\- We do not know. Kurt says. - We think she was kidnapped by Keaton. 

"Are you sure she did not run away again?" She asks annoyedly. - She has this craze. 

"I'm sure Avery. Kurt says annoyed. "She would not do that again. 

"So what happened?" She says sadly. "Now that we're getting on well does that happen, and if it was Roman who kidnapped her?" 

"We're investigating Avery, but we're pretty sure it was Keaton. Patterson says. 

They tell her the whole story involving Jane and Keaton, Avery throws herself on the sofa and snorts. 

"What can I do to help?" - she says. 

\- By how much nothing. Kurt says. "But I'm glad you want to. 

\- She's my mother. She says sadly. "And yet I desire no harm to her."

 Kurt runs a hand over her shoulder, comforting, and she smiles.

 

 

(...)

 

 

I open my eyes slowly, my head is spinning and I do not know where I am, everything is dark I'm lying on the cold, damp ground, I stretch my hands looking for some wall near me and I find it right in front of me. Cost to believe that I'm back to the Black site, my memories now come back with everything to haunt me, I can even feel the blows in the rib, the shocks, the drowning the shoulder displaced by hanging for too long. I try to immediately change my thoughts filling my mind with the face of Kurt and Avery, remembering that now she and I are getting along, that Kurt and I understand each other, I can not be stuck here I need to get back to them I need them and they need me . My eyes immediately fill with stubborn tears, my life is turning upside down again I need to do something to get out of here soon.

 

(...)

 

\- I'll call Nas. Kurt says. "Maybe she knows something." 

\- Yes! Patterson says excitedly. - It would be a great help. 

"I'll talk to some of my contacts." Tasha says and walks away to call. 

"And I'll talk to the FBI Superintendent Director." Reade walks away, too. 

"And I'm going to stand here watching you work." Avery says annoyed. 

Kurt comes back minutes later with the sad feature. 

\- What's up? Does your friend Nas know anything? Avery asks. 

\- Unfortunately not. - he says. 

"Then it was useless to call her. Avery mocks.

 

Kurt looks at the clock as late as ten o'clock and no clue of Jane, he scratches his head impatiently and pacing the room. He asked the team to find him.

in the office next morning, Avery realized she could not do anything and went back to her house, but she made Kurt promise to call if there was any news. He went to the shower to take a hot shower to try to relax, but it was useless every minute that passed without news of him he went crazy a bit more. He went back to the living room and picked up a wisky bottle and a glass sat on the couch and began to drink, it was past eleven thirty when the bell rang, he missed a visit at that time, but Fo opened the door.

 

"What are you doing here this time?" - Kurt asks Nas. "Did you have any news?" 

\- I can enter? - she asks.

\- Yes please. - he gives her room to enter. - Any news? He asks again. 

\- Unfortunately not. - she says. 

"So what are you doing here at this time?" He says worriedly. 

"I came to see how you are. She goes toward the sofa and sits down. 

"You see, I'm not well. He approaches and picks up his wisky glass. 

"You're going to find her, Kurt, I already have a few contacts for that." - she says. 

"Thank you, I need to find you." He sits down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. "I can not let her be tortured again. 

"Are you sure it was Keaton?" She asks seriously, resting her hand on Kurt's shoulder. 

"Certainly not, but after what happened to Cade, I do not doubt it. He looks at her hand on his shoulder and looks at the ceiling again. 

"I'll investigate thoroughly. She says and her hand goes down to his arm rubbing it. 

"It's late, I think I'd better lie down." Kurt jumps up, taking her hand from his arm, and she rises, clearing her throat. 

"Then I'll go." She says flatly. - Any news I'm in contact with. 

\- Thank you. - he walks toward the door and opens, giving her room to pass.

 

She stops facing him and smiles and stretches to embrace him, he returns the bare embrace when he moves away Nas grasps his face and kisses him hard, he immediately pushes and wipes his mouth.

 

"What the hell are you doing?" He asks furiously. 

"I could not forget you, Kurt. - she says. 

"I'm sorry about you, Nas, but I love Jane even before we had a romance. - he says. - Wants to know? Thanks for the help, but I think you'd better not look for me any more. 

Kurt does not wait for her to speak and closes the door in her


	13. The Truth

Kurt was dreaming of Jane, she was lying on the bed clinging to him his warm and soft breath on his neck tickled his stomach his dream is interrupted when he hears a loud knock on the door and as he gets up to open it impatient visitor has already hit another three.

\- I'll go, I'll go! He says annoyed.

When she opens the door she turns to face Avery and through her face she was sulky.

\- Good Morning! She says and goes in.

\- Good Morning! Are you alright? He asks worriedly.

"No," she says quickly.

\- What happened? He closes the door and walks toward her.

"I'm worried about Jane. She says tiredly.

"We'll find her, you'll see." He pulls her into a hug.

"I just can not lose anyone else, Kurt, I can not stand it.

"You will not lose her, have faith." - he smiled. "If you want you can stay here for a few days, so you will not feel so alone."

\- I do not know, I will not disturb you? - she asks.

"Of course not, you're from the Avery family.

Their conversation is interrupted when Kurt's cell phone starts ringing, he goes back to the bedroom and picks up the phone was Patterson.

\- Do you have any news? He answers a question.

\- Yes! And you will not believe what I found. Patterson says.

\- What? He asks in agony.

Half an hour later he was ready, dismissed Avery's guards but told them to stay in his apartment for when she left. Along the way Kurt noticed that her hands were sweating, and she looked worried.

\- Are you alright? - he asks.

\- I'm nervous. She says looking at him. - You are not?

"I'm worried, this delay in finding her is driving me crazy." He confesses.

"You're going to find her, are not you?" She asks sadly.

"I'll find her even if I have to go to hell after her." He says seriously.

\- Promise?

\- I promise. He stares at her and smiles.

As he would do to fulfill this promise he did not know, but inside him he was sure he would do his best and impossible to find her.

Arriving at NYO he and Avery go straight to Patterson's lab, upon entering Kurt realizes that everyone is already waiting for him.

\- What is she doing here? Reade asks Kurt his eyes to Avery.

"She has a right to know what's happening, Reade. Tasha says.

"She's not going anywhere, she's with me, and Jane is her mother." Kurt says closing the subject.

"That may be too much for her, Kurt. She's just a girl. Reade says.  
\- I can handle it. Avery says facing Reade.

"She's just like her mother." Patterson says.

\- Okay, let's get down to business. Kurt says nervously. "What did you find Patterson?"

"I was looking for the city cameras, I used all my legal and illegal resources. She looks at Reade who rolls her eyes at the confession. "And I found something, I confess that I was surprised, with hatred and feeling betrayed.

\- Patterson stops rolling. Kurt interrupts without patience. - Show it.

\- Okay, as I was saying I used all my resources and found a very important clue.

She moves her tablet and the video appears on the television screen, she takes a deep breath and presses the play.

Everyone has their eyes glazed on the screen, the video shows a black van with no license plate parked near an abandoned warehouse in rural New York, two hooded people leave and go to the side of the van's side door when they open one of them inside and pulls the body of Jane who was unconscious with her hands and feet tied.

Avery puts her hand on her mouth when she sees her mother in that situation.

The hijackers pull a wheelchair and position Jane sitting on it. Meliantes talk without taking the mask one of them points forward directing the other to go that direction the other is behind and enters the van starting and leaving the view of the camera.

\- It is? Kurt asked in disappointment.

\- It's more of a video. - she says. "Now I'll show you from another angle and in a crowded area of the city.

They look back at the screen and Patterson positions the next video on the screen and giving the play.

Everyone's eyes are still glazed, one of the guys is driving and looking all over the place seemed afraid to be seen, after a few minutes the muller stops the van and goes down, going to the side door and picking up a gallon that looked full of gas soaking the upholstery and setting fire to it, in minutes the van is completely on fire and the video ends.

"What do you want, Patterson?" Want to drive me crazy? Kurt shouts. - Let's go to the most important part, please.

\- This is the last one. She rolls her eyes to his impatience.

She presses the play again. Avery breathes deeply trying to calm the heart that insisted on beating fast. Kurt squeezes his eyes and crosses his arms.

The mourner walks a few minutes and enters a car, still with the mask and looking to the sides gives the departure and leaves. A few meters to the fronts without realizing that it was being filmed the melancholy strip the mask.

\- This can only be a joke. - Kurt says without believing what he is seeing.

\- Oh my God! "Tasha and Reade say at the same time.

\- I said it was bad. Patterson says.

\- Who is this? Avery asks without understanding.

\- This can not be happening. Kurt clenches his fists on the table. "I trust her, she came to my house yesterday and said she was going to help me find Jane.

\- Bitch! - Tasha chinga.

\- Who is this? Avery speaks louder.

\- Her name is Nas. Patterson says.

"Nas told you on the phone yesterday?" Avery pulls on Kurt's arm as he turns to her.

\- Yes, the same, Nas. Kurt closes his eyes with hatred. "How did I not realize that?"

"The other must probably be Keaton." Reade says. "They were working at the CIA together.

\- Why she did it? Kurt asks confused.

\- Out of envy. Tasha says firmly.

\- Envy of what? Avery asks.

"Jane's jealous, why Kurt chose her instead." Patterson responds.

"I ... I ..." Kurt tries to say. - I need to tell you something.

\- What? Tasha shoots. "You will not tell me-"

"It's not what you're thinking, Tasha, for God's sake. Kurt says. - Yesterday she was in my apartment and .. she kissed me.

"And you left it?" Avery asks in disbelief.

\- Of course not! She caught me by surprise. - he says. "I walked away and said never to look for me again, but the kidnapping was before that I should have realized, I'm an idiot, Jane will never forgive me.

\- Calm down, Kurt! Tasha says. "You could not imagine, neither of us could.

\- We need to track her. Avery says.

\- It's not that easy. Patterson says. - She changed her cell phone, she's probably disposable.

"I need to find my wife, she can not go through it again. Kurt runs his hands over his face and takes a deep breath. - This is my fault.

\- Stop! Reade says. "It's not your fault, it's your fault."

\- No! I should be with her. Kurt says disturbed, his eyes starting to tear. "I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her, ever!"

"It's not your fault, Kurt. Avery says, running a hand over his shoulder. "We'll find her, now I understand why Jane loves this team so much.

\- It's because? Tasha says.

"Why do you take care of each other?" Avery says excitedly. "I know you will do everything to find her, I know you will not fail her."

\- I already failed. Kurt says and leaves the lab wiping away the tears that run down his face.

He goes straight into the locker room and leans back to the closet taking a deep breath trying to calm the nerves and heart that is in pieces.

"I'll find you my love, I promise.

"I think I'd better show you in person." - she says.

\- I do not have time for little Patterson games. He says irritably.

"Kurt, I'm serious, it's really bad. She raises her voice.

He shudders, when Patterson says it's bad is why they're in trouble.

\- I'm on my way. - he hangs up and returns to the room to find Avery on the porch.

\- Avery I have to go, Patterson found something looks serious.

\- Is it about Jane? She asks quietly.

"Yes, I need to go. Do you mind being alone here?"

\- I'll go with you. - she says.

"I do not think so." He says fearfully.

"I'm going with you, she's my mother, Kurt, I want to help." She says determinedly.

\- It's ok! He says defeated.


	14. Psychological

 

Three days after Nas went to Kurt's apartment ...

 

 

\- Stop resisting Jane! Keaton yells. "Can not you see I'm just going to hurt you more?" And what I do not lack is imagination.

 

Jane sat in the electric chair with all the devices connected to your body, and every time she refused will speak Keaton increased the power of discharges. At this time Nos arrives smiling with an envelope in his hand.

 

"Stop that Keaton a little!" - she says. - I need to talk to her.

"Just now I was beginning to amuse myself. He scoffs. - Okay, all yours.

He takes her gear and walks away. Jane was breathing hard with her head lowered, her eyes closed.

"Do not go to bed now Jane, I have to tell you something. - He says. "A few days ago I went to your apartment.

 

 Jane freezes instantly, and she glares at Nas in fury. Just thinking about Kurt alone with Nas, and the danger leaves with sharp senses and ready to do anything crazy.

\- Oh! Just by saying his name I was able to make you pay attention to me. She scoffs. "But on the way back to the subject, I went to his apartment a few days ago and had a wonderful evening.

 

\- What did you do? Jane asks between her teeth. - Is Kurt all right?

\- He's more than fine. He says smiling.

\- What do you mean by that? Jane asked confused.

"Well, you know he never forgot me, did he?"

\- You can only be raving Nas. Jane snorted. "Kurt loves me, he married me.

 

"How you fool yourself, Jane, whoever broke up with him before was me." - He says. "If it were not for that, we'd be together and maybe even married."

 

Jane started to laugh wildly.

"You really are delirious Nas, my husband wants so much that he's fantasizing about things.

\- Oh! Is that what you think? He smiles at them and opens the package in his hands. "I have proof that he still wants me."

Jane looks from the package to her face, Nas takes a picture from inside the package and puts it right in front of Jane's face.

 

\- You see? He still wants me. - He says.

\- That's assembly for sure.

\- Save me Jane, knowing your skills I know you can recognize when a photo is montage or not, look well to the image.

Jane watched more closely really did not seem to be a montage, she wondered what was going on, since Kurt would never do such a thing, it could just be some kind of tacky joke.

 

\- Saw? He kissed me, Jane.

\- No! He did not kiss. Jane screams angrily.

\- Yes! He kissed and rolled more than kisses. - In the provaca.

"He would not do that, you want my marriage to end the way for you, but know that before you kidnapped me, we were fine."

"Poor Jane, you can not see what's in her face. Keaton says.

\- Leave Keaton, as the saying goes "A picture is worth a thousand words" Kurt is my Jane, if I do not keep it you will not either.

\- She will not leave here Nas, the way is free for you. Keaton teases.

\- Stay away from him, you bitch! Jane shouts.

\- Oh! Look who's brave. - You do not. "You know Jane, I had a wonderful evening with him.

 

\- You are crazy! Jane says. "He would not sleep with you."  


"But he slept Jane, and it was a splendid night." 

\- I do not believe you.

"All right, Jane, believing or not, that's what happened. He tells them and walks toward the exit. "I need to sort myself out because I have a date with Kurt today, and Keaton will take her back to the cell and let her digest the news."

 

"I'd like to have some more fun with her." Keaton says.

"For today's good Keaton, tomorrow you'll still let the poor rest for a while." "Nas leaves the door laughing.

 

Jane was watching Nas leave and could not believe everything she was saying, Kurt who had always been loyal and in love with her would not be doing it. But something was not right even if she was in love with Jane, Kurt always had sympathy and affection for Nas, did everything that lived was a lie?

 

\- No! Jane shakes her head and speaks in a low voice. "Kurt would never do that to me.

She is drawn sharply by Keaton, who takes her back to her dark and empty cell.

 

 

(...)

 

 

Kurt was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling and his mind would not stop. She was wondering where she was, how she would rescue her in how she missed him, how her life was empty without her, since she had been kidnapped her nights have been clear.

 

When he was asleep, Kurt immediately began to dream about Jane, they were making a little noise in the park, Avery was sitting a few feet away from them reading a book and she was watching, her eyes glittering and she hugged him tightly. He tucked her into his chest and kissed the top of her head.

A strident ring of cell phone ringing the handle of his dreams, he reached out to see who bothered his daydreams, an unknown number on the cell phone's alert screen and he immediately answered.

 

\- Weller! He answers.

\- Hi Kurt, how's it going? Roman asks mockingly.

"What do you want, Roman?"

"I see you're not in the mood."

"I do not have time for your Roman games.

\- Let's go to the most important part then.

\- What you want?

"I know where my sister is.

\- What?! Kurt almost shouts. - Tell me.

"I will not tell you, at least not now.

\- Because?!

\- Bye, Kurt.

\- ROMAN! Kurt screams.

 

Kurt gets up quickly and his fingers quickly type in Patterson's number.

 

"Hello," Patterson answers on the second ring.

Patterson Roman called.

\- What did he say?

\- He knows where Jane is.

At this point, Avery appears in the room.

\- What? Avery says.

\- Patterson knows the team, I'm going to NYO.

\- OK. Patterson hangs up.

"What did Roman say?" Avery asks.

 

\- He did not say.

\- Also? I heard you say that he knows where Jane is.

"Yes, he said that, but he did not want to tell me where.

\- Damn it! Avery says. "Roman is joking with us."

"I do not think it's Avery's lie."

"I do not trust him."

"Not me, but when it comes to Jane, he does not play," Kurt says seriously.

"How can you believe that?"

"Avery, I realize, he's hurt, but he does not hate Jane," Kurt says. Believe me, he knows where she is.

"I just hope he's not kidding, I miss her, Kurt.

"I'll find her, too." Kurt says. - I promise.


	15. The Rescue

The next day...

 

Roman was lurking in wait waiting for her to return to Jane's captivity, he felt anger at his sister for choosing Kurt instead of him, but knowing that she is being tortured leaves him sick and blood-thirsty, as soon as Nas appears he grabs his phone to call Kurt.

 

\- Weller! - Roman says. "I'm going to send you Jane's location, but do not get used to it. I'm not being nice. I'm only doing this because only I can torture you, only I can make you suffer."

 

"You're sick, Roman. - Kurt says on the other side of the line.

 

"Maybe you're right Weller, but like I said, I can only kill her."

 

"Just tell me where she is." Kurt asks.

 

"I'll send you the location by message, be patient first, I want to play with the attackers."

 

"Stop messing with me, Roman."

 

\- Bye Weller. - Roman hangs up.

 

Roman walks over to the entrance of the warehouse and checks to see if the door is locked, so luckily the door was only leaning against it, so he sneaks through the door without making a tiny noise, breathing slowly and calmly. His weapon was in his hand, the further he advances voices begin to get closer, he smiles sideways and his heart speeds up with every step he takes.

 

Roman watches Nas and Keaton talking, he looks for Jane and the sight sits hanging by the arms. Keaton was choosing which utensil to torture Jane, Roman's stomach twists and anger grows more, though she is his sister.

 

The blood lust grips Roman as he slowly approaches and before he gets too close he picks up his cell phone and sends Kurt their location. As soon as Keaton is in the room, Keaton turns to face him. "I'm sorry," he said. , but Roman is faster shoots in his head, Keaton falls to the ground lifeless, and Nas leaps over the table and shoots towards Roman, he tries to draw his attention to the other side to not let any bullet hit Jane.

 

For his luck Nas is running out of ammunition and runs off down the side hall of the warehouse, before running after her, Roman shoots the handcuff chain that holds Jane to the crane that is suspending her, causing her to fall hard. Roman then follows Nas through the warehouse, but he already knew she had managed to vanish.

 

 

(...)

 

The team was meeting in Kurt's apartment.

 

"Roman sent me Jane's location, let's go." - Kurt calls the team.

 

"I'll go with you." Avery says as she reaches for her coat.

 

\- Absolutely not! Kurt says.

 

"Kurt, please, I need to know if she's okay.

 

"Avery, I'll call you as soon as we find him, I promise."

 

\- No! Avery screams. "She's the only family I have left, Kurt, I need to see her, she's my mother."

 

Kurt takes a deep breath, thinking for a second, Jane will be so happy when she finds out that Avery already sees her as her mother.

 

\- Okay, you can come. Kurt says in defeat. "But I want you to promise me one thing."

 

\- Anything. - She says.

 

\- If I say run you run, if I say stay you stay promise me.

 

\- I promise. - she says.

 

\- Let's go. Tasha says.

 

The team left quickly for the location that Roman had given, they left with the siren turned on and passing all the red signals, it did not take long for them to arrive at the place.

 

Kurt was the first to leave the car followed by Avery and the team, when he reached the entrance of the warehouse turned to Avery and put his finger in the mouth in silence to show her make no noise, she nodded and began to step slowly and looking where he was.

 

They followed warehouse inside and Kurt was getting nervous about not hearing anything, not even a familiar voice. They advanced a little more and Kurt could see two bodies on the ground, he froze at once, for he recognized Jane in the same second, his heart begged to run to his aid, but he had to first check if there was no danger approaching.

 

Kurt had no time to wonder if there was danger when Avery bolted past him and ran toward Jane.

 

"Avery, no!" - he says.

 

Avery catches Jane and rests her head on his lap.

 

\- Hey, hey, Jane, wake up! Avery asks. "Please, wake up, I can not lose you."

 

At this point Kurt reaches both and looks for Jane's body blood.

 

\- Kurt! Reade calls. - Keaton is dead.

 

Kurt looks in his direction and sees Keaton on the ground and a pool of blood around him.

 

"Roman did that. Kurt says. "I can not deal with this now, Reade, please, Jane does not wake up.

 

At this point Avery slaps Jane's face lightly to wake her.

 

\- Jane, please, wake up! She says with tears in her eyes. "Please, Mother do not leave me, I only have you.

 

Jane begins to move slowly and groans in pain.

 

\- She's waking Kurt. Avery says, wiping away her tears.

 

"She's going to be fine, Avery. Let's take care of her." Kurt smiles at Avery.

 

Jane opens her eyes slowly and looks up to see Avery, she blinks her eyes trying to see better.

 

\- Avery? She asks in confusion. - What do you do here?

 

"Mom, are you okay?" Avery asks excitedly.

 

\- Mother? Did you call me Mom? Jane asks in a choked voice.

 

\- Yeah, I called. Avery smiles at her and a tear falls on Jane's forehead.

 

"My mind is preaching a play to me. Jane squeezes her eyes tight. I'm delirious.

 

"You're not raving Jane. Kurt says, squeezing her hand. "We're here, Avery finally called you mother.

 

Jane begins to cry and Avery caresses her hair.

 

\- Hey, do not cry! Avery asks.

 

"Jane, can you sit down?" Kurt asks, catching his attention.

 

She wipes her tears and looks at him seriously, she remembers the photos Nas has shown and her heart is in doubt if what she said is true, but this is not the time nor the place to question it.

 

She shakes her head positively.

 

\- I just need some help. - she says.

 

Kurt and Avery help her sit down, Jane grabs Avery and leans on her, the rest of the team watches them silently.

 

At this moment Roman appears and quickly and the team points the gun at him, Roman continues to approach smiling at Jane.

 

\- Hi, my dear sister! He says sarcastically.

 

\- Roman! What do you do here? She asks defensively.

 

"Quiet little sister, did not Kurt tell you?" - he asks.

 

\- You told me what? She looks at Kurt.

 

\- I saved you.

 

"I doubt it Roman, you want me dead."

 

Everyone observes the two without saying a word.

 

\- Truth. - he says. "But I want to kill you."

 

"Why did not you try it now?" She asks and sees Kurt swallowing.

 

"Oh no, I'm going to kill you, but it will be on time, by how much I'll save you."

 

\- Roman's here. Kurt interrupts them both. "If you do not leave here now, I'll forget that you found it and I'll arrest you."

 

\- You can try. Roman says smiling.

 

\- Go away, Roman. Jane says.

 

"I'm going to sister, but remember you owe me one and I'll charge you, soon. "He says and walks toward the warehouse.

 

He stops and looks back.

 

\- By the way. - he says. In Kamal he managed to escape.

 

He nods at them and says goodbye.

 

They are not in a position to think about Nas right now.

 

"Can Jane get to her feet?" Tasha asks.

 

\- I'll call an ambulance. Patterson says.

 

\- No! I can stand, I just need some help. - she says.

 

Kurt holds her by the waist and rests her arm on his neck.

 

"We have to take you to the Jane Hospital." He says seriously.

 

"No, please, I'm just fine with some pain in the rib. She frowns as he raises her.

 

"Then let us at least take you to NYO and take care of you there." Patterson says.

 

-I'm very personal. She pleads with her eyes. I just want to go home.

 

"Mother, no! - Avery intervene. "You need to do a checkup, I need to make sure you're okay."

 

Jane observes Avery talking and her eyes fill with tears.

 

"Are you worried about me?" She asks, afraid, still not believing she called her mother.

 

Of course! The teenager says. "You're my mother, it took me a long time to accept, but I finally did.

 

"I do not think I need to go to Avery's." Jane still tries to dissuade her.

 

"Please, let's go to the hospital, it does not cost anything to check. - she asks. "Do it for me and Kurt."

 

Jane turns her head to watch Kurt, her eyes serious and worried.

 

"Okay, then let's go to the hospital. She gives in.

 

Kurt let out the air he was holding, finally finding a way to make Jane be sensible with his well being.


	16. Insecurity

*** Hi everyone, I know I took longer than expected, but I had some problems to post already that the chapter is short, sorry for my mistakes the chapter was not edited because I'm posting on the phone, I'm without my notebook, anyway good reading and do not kill me.***

 

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

_Central hospital a few hours later ...._

 

The beep of the machines was making Kurt restless, he and Avery were in the hospital with Jane, they had been there for some hours and since she was medicated she did not wake up for a minute or even move, this was leaving him even more restless, but due to the state she was in she was normal to be exhausted physically and mentally.

Avery was clinging to her mother's hand and she was amazed at it, she seemed to want to record all the traits of it, it made Kurt happy for Jane that finally she had conquered her daughter's affection and now they could finally make up for lost time. Kurt was sitting in an armchair farther back, he decided to make room for both of them.

He was almost asleep when he heard Avery telling Jane to calm down. It woke him immediately and left him on alert, he jumped out of the chair and ran to her side. She thrashed and screamed and her eyes closed, shedding tears, seeing her like that knocked him to pieces. Avery started to cry and begged him to help her calm down when she was going to get a nurse, Kurt did not think twice he grabbed her hand and carried it straight to his chest just above his heart that was now frantically beating, she was trying to pull her hand , but he held her tighter and reached for her ear and whispered very softly so that only she could hear.

"It's all right, Jane, I'm here with you!"

She immediately stopped struggling and her breathing began to stabilize. The nurse came to the room, but she was already calm. He left her hand a few more minutes over his chest to make sure she did not shake again when she returned to her normal breathing and the beep of the machines subsided he released her hand and gave space again for Avery to be more with her.

\- Kurt? Avery called him over his shoulders. "You love her a lot, do not you?"

"So much that I would give my life for hers. He answered seriously and she nodded in agreement.

"You're good to her, I admire you."

\- Not enough.

\- Why do you say that? she frowns.

 

"I could not stop her being taken back, I'm not good for her as I would like. he sighs wearily.

\- Do not say that! she scolds him. "I've never seen a man do to a woman what you do to her, for God's sake, Kurt, you've been looking for her for eighteen months!"

"And yet I met her with the help of other people, not on my own merits." he confesses.

\- What is going on? she asks in confusion. "Why are you saying these things?"

"Because it's the truth, I do not deserve it. he says sadly. "She needs someone to protect her and make her happy as she deserves to be.

"Stop that Kurt Weller bullshit right now!" she says indignantly. - What do you mean? What will leave her?

\- No! he replies immediately. "I would never, I do not have the strength to live away from her."

"Then stop talking nonsense, the teenager here is me!"

He smiles at her and she responds by breaking some of the heavy weather that was settling into the environment.

"I just want her to open her beautiful eyes." he asks unconsciously.

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

\- No! please let it go!

Jane began to beg in her dream. He was threatening Kurt's life.

\- I do what you want!

She continued to beg, but Nas mercilessly shoots Kurt to burn, he falls to the ground and stands still. Jane holds her breath and paralyzes it is impossible for her to believe what her eyes see. When the air returns to the lungs she screams loudly and throws herself on the floor next to her already dead husband.

\- No! no! no! KURT!

Jane wakes up screaming, and Kurt advances towards her holding her hand.

Jane! Hey, I'm here.

She stares her eyes at him, her expression is pain and loss, she does not seem to believe she's awake so she grabs his shirt pulling him to press his face into his chest to hear the beating of his heart.

"Kurt, you're here!" She sighs in relief and calms down.

"I'm here with you, and I'm not going anywhere." he whispers.

She lifts her face to look into his eyes and begins to pull away, and he keeps watching his movements quiet, realizing that something is wrong.

\- Are you alright? he asks worriedly.

"Yes," she says, looking away, averting her eyes from his.

Jane? he draws her attention. - I know you, what's wrong?

She takes a deep breath before turning to face him again.

\- I said I'm fine!

"Okay, I will not insist.

He returns to sit in his chair and Avery approaches the mother and takes her hand again. They talk and laugh, Jane caresses her daughter's hair with fear.

A couple of hours later, Avery says goodbye to her mother and passes by Kurt and gives him a hug and tells him to go home to give them privacy.

Kurt stays in the same place watching Jane lying down doing everything not to look at him. He thinks it's bullshit to keep his distance, for all he wants is to cling to her and never let go, she's going to have to tell him what's going on, why he's acting weird with him.

He gets up and walks over to her in the armchair where Avery was a few minutes ago. She does not move and keeps looking up.

Jane? he calls.

She takes a deep breath and continues unresponsive.

\- Jane, please speak to me! - he asks. - You do not know the torture that is to remain without hearing your voice, please talk to me, what is happening?

She stares at him and her eyes are shining as if she's holding back the tears.

"How could you do this to me?" she finally lets go.

"I do not know what Jane's talking about."

\- Of course you know! she raises her voice. "Do not be misunderstood.

"I swear to you I do not know, what's going on?"

She sits on the bed and stares at him.

\- Nas, threw in my face a picture of you two kissing Kurt! How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me.

\- Oh my God, that's it! - he says.

 

\- What? so is it really true? she asks incredulously. "Because I'm dumb, I still thought it was some frame to separate us, dumb, dumb!"

\- No! Jane, I would never do that to you. he says, his eyes now with tears. "You have to believe me.

\- Believe in you? She showed me the photo Kurt.

"She put everything together, I called her asking for help to find you and she took advantage of it and kissed me, I took her away immediately and I sent her away from our house, told her never to approach me again, I swear, you need believe me Jane.

She looked away from him no longer holding back the tears, her mind was telling not to believe, but her heart said he would not do that.

Jane! Look at me. He takes her hand and squeezes it. "I would never do that to you, I love you."

"You swear that's what happened?" What did she do to make me believe that they were together?

\- You doubt me? The love I feel for you? After everything we spent together?

\- You did not answer me. She closes her eyes tightly.

He takes a deep breath and feels bad about her suspicion, releases his hand and responds.

\- I swear, Jane, she set us apart. he says in pain. Funny how it looks like she's making it.

Said that Kurt gets up and leaves the room upset.


	17. Broken

After the night party in the heart of Jane Kurt on the last fidelity in the house of Kilimanjaro Kare on the date after the release of going home. He was relieved to be able to take care of his house, but he knew things were not easy, a suspicion of her was his ego, why was she so important to know that he was a man of principle? on purpose.

They came by car in silence Jane watched him with eyeballs all over the room wanting to talk and take his hand, but his "wounded" pride would not let him. He just looks straight ahead and drives serenely, but what he wanted most was to look at her, to touch her and to hold her.

Arriving in front of their building, Kurt to the car and takes a deep breath, he and Jane incarnate the building still in silence, it opens and opens a car door to leave when he is in the distance.

 

\- Hang on! - He goes out and turns around to open the car door for her.

He opens a door and reaches out to help her.

Thanks. She takes a deep breath before putting her hand in his and holding it. "But I did not need to, I'm fine.

You when that. - He goes under and runs his hand over his face.

She listens to what he says and stares at him.

"Sorry, I do not want to give you a job. She releases her hand from his and walks toward the door of the building.

 

He follows her and waits to answer her when he gets home. He opens the door to their apartment and gives her room to enter, she is still in pain with her body and walks slowly, he waits patiently as she crosses the entrance and goes straight to the couch to rest.

 

\- And enjoying that we got home. - He says without looking at her going to the kitchen, but she looks at him confused at his sudden speech. "You are my wife and caring for you is no work for me, on the day of our marriage we swore to care for each other in health or illness, and I have not forgotten my vows. "He gets a glass, and if he uses water then he goes straight to their room to take a shower. She stands there staring at the wall, her eyes watering, but she swallows dry trying to digest his words that had an immediate effect on her.

In the bedroom, Kurt goes straight to the bathroom, taking off his clothes quickly and throwing himself into the shower as he let the water fall on his head. He rested his hands on the wall and closed his eyes tightly, trying to digest this tiring day and filled with repressed emotions, his was to be with his wife taking care of her as he wanted as she deserved. After all she passed he just wanted to be able to hug her and say that they will go through this more difficulty, that he will be there for her whenever she wants and allow.

Jane did not stay in the room for a long time. She went into the bedroom to take a shower, her body ached, her head was throbbing so hard she thought she was going to have an aneurysm, when she got there Kurt was on his back, the towel wrapped around his waist. She watched him and her body immediately lit up she was missing her kisses, her caresses, the way her hands shaped her body. She quickly took these thoughts from her mind by remembering the photos Nas had shown her, to suspect he was killing her. But the evidence was real, they had kissed him he betrayed, she tried to compose herself and those words he said when they entered the house were hammering in his mind "I did not forget my vows" she had to fight back.

 

\- I have not forgotten my vows too! She says and he turns to face her without understanding.

\- What? - he says.

"I said I did not forget my vows too, you threw it in my face as if only you were on that day.

"I'm not going to argue Jane, you're weak. You need to rest."

"I'm not arguing, I'm just informing you that I was there on the same day, that you do not have to remind me about our votes. I need to remind you ...

At this moment she feels a strong torture, she rests her hand on her head and tries to hold on, he is faster and before she falls he has his arms around him.

"You need to rest, you're trying too hard."

\- I ... I need a shower before. she says, still trying to recover from dizziness.

\- Do you need help in the shower? - he says without thinking and bites the tongue at the same time remembering that she will probably reject your help.

"I'll try anything by myself, I'll call you." She gets rid of him and walks slowly to the bathroom.

\- Leave the door unlocked, please. he says as he walks into the bathroom.

 

Inside the bathroom Jane strips off her clothes grimacing for the pain she was feeling in the ribs, when she finishes the whole process she is still a little dizzy, and walks slowly to the stall. She turns on the shower at the hot temperature and lets the water fall on her head to see if she relieves the pain she was feeling, she rests her hands on the wall to keep from falling, she was still dizzy and the little discussion she had with Kurt only made her worse , besides the wounded body the heart was bruised. She restrained the tears that she wanted to leave and took a deep breath trying only for a moment to forget his betrayal, her heart insisted that it was nothing she had seen, but her reason spoke louder there were concrete and real evidence that indicated betrayal in her this information was indisputable.

She unclenched herself from the wall to soothe herself and it was the worst thing she could have done, black spots invaded her vision her legs softened and the last thing she said before falling on the bathroom floor was his name.

Kurt was still in the room when he heard a noise coming from inside the bathroom, he dropped his shirt on the floor and ran to check Jane, went into the bathroom desperate thinking the worst. She was fainting on the bathroom floor, he thanked God in thought for not having fallen on the bathroom stall this could be fatal, just the thought of losing her forever fills her eyes with tears. He immediately took her in his lap and took her to the bedroom, placing her on the bed, only realizing that she was naked, he watches her body for a moment with nostalgia, but soon pushes his thoughts away looking for clothes to wear.

Ten minutes later Jane wakes up looking around and finds Kurt watching, when their eyes meet she notices that he runs his hands over his face and breathes in relief, she tries to sit down, but he stops her.

 

"Take it easy, Jane. he says worriedly.

\- What happened? She rubs her head with a grimace of pain.

"You fainted in the bathroom, you were lucky you did not fall over the stall." - he says. "Do you realize how dangerous it is to do things by yourself?"

"I do not want to give you a hard time, Kurt!" She raises her voice a little.

"I already told you that you do not give me trouble, I'm your husband, it's my duty to take care of you, dammit!" he says irritably lifting and scratching the back of his neck. - What's wrong with helping you? Do not you want me to see you naked? Are you ashamed of me?

She stares at the wall thinking about what to answer.

"I do not want you to touch me, because it hurts me to have you so close to me." What you did hurt me deeply Kurt, did not you think of my love when you decided to rub with that bitch? she glares at him.

Her words strike him full, his blood boils, and he takes three deep breaths before answering.

"How many times do I have to say I had nothing to do with her?" What was it that she kissed me, and I dismissed her immediately? That I expelled her at the same time? How many times will I have to repeat to you? He walks back and forth. "I do not know why you're so offended that I betrayed you, I should be the one to feel the horn."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She opens her eyes without believing what he says.

"Do not pretend you do not know. he countered. "I'm talking about your dear Clem."

\- It's different situations Kurt does not want to turn the game over now. she responds and her head gives a sharp pang that she ignores taking a deep breath. "I thought I'd never go back, I left the ring behind and set you free, I did not think you were expecting me."

"The only difference I see here is that you wanted to betray me and I was caught off guard by a madwoman who I immediately rejected. he says nervously. "How many times do I need to tell you this?"

He left that question in the air as he left the room and she was left alone with her thoughts, guilts and doubts.

She snuggled closer to the bed recognizing that she really needed to rest, but before she fell asleep he entered the room. She watches him go to the wardrobe and get a blanket and a pillow, and before he walks out the door and turns to her.

"I'm making soup, do not sleep yet you need to feed. he says and walks out the door, not making sure she's going to say something or not.

She snorts and lies on the belly bed facing the ceiling and gets lost in thought.

An hour and a half later Jane was almost falling asleep when the bedroom door opens and she sees Kurt coming in with a tray in his hands.

\- I brought your soup. He set the tray beside her on the bed.

\- Thanks! - she thanks. "But I'm not hungry.

"You need to feed yourself if you want to get better, if you do not have to go back to the hospital." She shrugs when he quotes "hospital."

\- It's all right. She takes the tray and puts it on top of her lap.

 

He stands watching her, his heart fills with pride, but soon he gets hurt again. He needed to resolve this situation, because he could not bear to stay away from her, without being able to hug her or kiss her. He does not realize how long he is lost in thought, but when he realizes Jane was leaving the tray on the bed again.

 

\- What are you thinking? She asks seriously.

\- In all our situation. He says automatically.

"I do not want to talk about it now. She says snuggling into the bed.

"You're right, I do not want to talk about it either, we've had too much for today. He takes a deep breath. - You need to rest.

\- All right, good night. She says, turning away from him and curling up on the deck.

\- Good evening, Jane. He takes one last look at her before leaving the room.

 

Kurt went to his mini bar and filled his glass of whiskey, took half in a swallow and then filled his glass to the edge again to complement. He picked up his glass and went to the porch, watched the lights of the city and as every minute a light went out of the buildings and houses around. The drink was ending and he was filling the glass, he did it for two more times when the drink began to make him a little dizzy, decided that it was time to stop and went to the guest room to lie down and try to rest the body , because sleeping would be impossible today.

It was already three o'clock in the morning when Kurt heard a noise coming from the room where Jane is sleeping, with her senses in full alert he gets up quickly with his gun in his hand and goes directly to the room, arriving there what he sees totally breaks his heart. His wife was in a fetal position crying and begging as she slept, he immediately dropped his weapon on the mute mansion and tried to wake her carefully, he caressed her hair and took her hand.

Hey Jane! You're safe, you're home. He whispers into her ear. "I will not let anything happen to you."

She opens her eyes slowly, her breath is out of control, by instinct she clings to his hand and holds it tight, her tears do not stop coming out. He is distressed to see her so broken and pulls her into a hug and she clings to him as if her life depends on it.

After long, long arms, she can control her breathing, but the tears are not going to stop.

 

\- Are you alright? He asks worriedly.

"No," she whispers.

"If you want, I can leave." - he suggests.

"No," she says.

\- Are you going to be monosyllabic? He asks, smiling.

\- Yes and no. - she says. - Just hold me, please.

"That's my pleasure." - he says.

\- Come here with me. - she asks.

\- Are you sure?

\- Yes! - she says. "I feel safe with you."

 

Kurt sighs relieved at her words, he lies down and she immediately snuggles into his embrace with his head pressed just above his heart, listening to his heartbeat. He strokes her hair and lays a kiss on her head, he's right where she belongs, next to her.


	18. With Open Eyes

Jane wakes up and feels like she has been beaten, her head hurts and her body is heavy. She tries to move, but Kurt's arms squeeze her gently. Trying to process in his mind the events of last night, he remembers going to bathe and the strong torture that made everything go away. He also remembers Kurt taking care of her, carrying soup on the bed, how caring and gentle he was. As always, Kurt Weller's way of being, always responsible and protective. But as wonderful as he is, she can not forget the images Nas showed during her captivity and torture: remembering that photo of her husband kissing her with his tormentor dragged Jane into a nightmare she could not get out of. In the depths of her heart she knows that everything was Pakistan's frame, an ingredient in her torture, something capable of breaking it. But your mind has a constant struggle between reason and emotion. Did he doubt it for a moment? Did he just see her as a terrorist incapable of loving him? Was he even deceived by Nas, did he like that kiss and still had some feeling for the ASN agent? Now lying in bed with his arms around her and remembering everything he did and does for her, his heart begs her to listen to him and leave behind the intrigues that provoked them. All she wants and needs is to forgive him in order to live fully what they feel for each other. No. It's not just the excitement that drives her to it. Reason also screams that she knows he has done nothing wrong.

His breath is hot on her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Her heart starts racing and her breath is gone. The longing for his kisses and his touch hits hard, she pulls the air harder and he moves. Jane realizes that he is waking up when he puts his hand under her smock by caressing his smooth belly with his thumb. The desire to be with his body embedded in his is strong so she decides it's time to listen to her heart. Closing her eyes tightly, she turns to face him. Still with her eyes closed she reaches out her hand to her face trying to perceive the touch as he feels whether he is serious or smiling. Kurt understands what she was doing and lets her go on. She strokes his face still with her eyes closed and he with his hand inside her sweater goes around her back following the path of his spine up and down. It was incredible how his touch was capable of arousing so much desire at the same time that it strengthened his tranquility by dispelling all insecurity.

She creates courage and opens her eyes slowly, when she does what she sees makes her even more in love and delivered. His eyes glitter and he is smiling, his passionate expression leaves her breathless, how could she doubt the love and faithfulness of this man? Now guilt consumes her even more. How could he doubt this man who only protects her, who faces everything and everyone for her, who would give up her own happiness for hers? Jane's vision begins to get blurred by the tears that are threatening to leave. Kurt frowns and his features change from passionate to worried.

"Jane, are you okay?" What is wrong? He asks, terrified that she is in pain.

"And ... forgive me, Kurt!" She gasps at the words and the flood of tears finally comes out.

\- Hey, hey! Do not Cry, please! - he asks.

She hugs him awkwardly and puts her head on his chest.

"And ... I was so stupid, so blinded by jealousy." She confesses, still crying.

He takes a deep breath, understanding the reason for the tears.

"It's all right, Jane, we can talk, then get some rest." He says a little more relaxed and relieved that she had fallen into it.

\- Not! I do not want to rest, I want to apologize for my foolishness, to try to drive you away, for not listening, now everything came to my mind I was blinded by jealousy and the pain of torture. How could I even doubt your love for me?

"She entered your mind, Jane, and got what she wanted: to make you doubt me and shake our relationship. Her body had been pushed to the limit by torture, but you were open-minded and she threw the arrow on time, I understand.

\- Not! Not! Stop wanting to justify my mistake! I doubted you, your love after all you did and done for me ... I only pray to God that you can forgive me someday because I can not do it myself.

\- Jane, look at me! He asks, and she raises her face cautiously to meet his eyes. "I love you more than anything, of course I forgive you.

"I love you very much, Kurt. Forgive me." - she says.

"When a person loves someone like I love you, she forgives, Jane. You could forgive me for omitting that you had a daughter, did not you? It was not a mistake I made ... Well, I do not want to compare, but I think that's pretty much what I'm trying to tell you. I love you, and nothing in this world will change my feelings.

He caresses his face with his fingertips and lowers his thumb to her lips and skirts them, deciding not to wait any longer and satiate his will, he places a soft, sentimental kiss on her lips. She hunger for his caresses then tries to deepen the kiss by running her tongue over his lips that automatically makes room for her. He pulls her to glue his body over to him as he walks with his hands down her back and down the legs covered in the comfortable sweatpants she wore. She smiles and pulls the back of her neck to deepen the kiss.

"I missed you so much that it hurt." She whispers, biting lightly on her lower lip causing shivers down his spine.

"I missed you too." I love you, Jane, more than I can say. - he says.

Jane's head twitches and she tries to disguise her face in pain, but Kurt immediately senses that something was wrong.

\- What is wrong? He pushes her face away from her.

-  Anything! - she lies.

"I hate it when you do it." he confesses

\- This what?

"Pretend it's all right, that you're not in pain just to keep me from worrying." - He says. "It just so happens that you're letting me off the hook."

She takes a deep breath and stares into his eyes.

 "I have a headache, but it's okay, I'm going to take a painkiller."

 

He looks for his cell phone to check the time it was past 9:30 am they had too much sleep and it was time to take the pain medication

"We miss the time you take your painkillers." he says mildly irritated. - I forgot to turn on the alarm.

"It's okay, Kurt, the pain is not so bad. She smiled at him reassuringly.

"I'm going to prepare our breakfast, do not get out of bed." - he is leaving when she pulls him back and hugs him tightly wrapping his legs in his.

"Stay with me in bed some more." - she asks.

He smiles contentedly.

"All right, just a little longer. - he says. - You need to feed yourself to take the medications, you need to heal.

\- I'm fine, Kurt!

\- You are so stubborn. - he smiled. "I know you're not well, but I'll take care of you.

"I know you will, you're the best.

After a few minutes he hears the loud snoring of Jane's stomach and laughs.

"There's someone hungry. He smiles at her and rolls his eyes.

\- Damn it! I wanted to stay here with you.

"I'll get our coffee and we can take it right here, then we can keep each other for as long as you want."

\- Okay, but do not delay. - she says.

"Twenty minutes and I'm back, I promise." He leaves the bed and heads toward the door.

\- I'll time it. She smiles at him and blinks back at her.

Twenty-five minutes later he returns to the room with a tray.

"You're five minutes late. she teases.

\- Sorry, I was preparing your turkey breast sandwich on whim as you like.

"Then you're more than forgiven."

He settles the tray on the bed and they eat breakfast talking and admiring each other. A few minutes later they finish the coffee and Jane throws herself back on the belly-up bed and watches Kurt stand up to put the tray on the table.

"Can we get back in bed now?" - she smile.

\- You still need to take your painkillers. He approaches the desk, taking the glass of water and offering it along with the tablets.

\- Okay, okay. She takes the medicine with a grimace.

"Now we can hold each other." He joins her in bed.

"Do you know where the best place in the world is?" - she asks.

\- I have no idea. He says confused.

\- Your arms.

She kisses his neck and snuggles more in his arms by closing his eyes and enjoying the brief moment of peace.

 


	19. Pleasure

Kurt and Jane were clinging, they were enjoying the moment of peace that was granted to them and they had not had in a long time. Even if Jane was kidnapped and tortured she was happy for the opportunity to be in the arms of her love once more. She admired him and wondered why she had doubted this man, a wonderful man who took care of her, who never abandoned her, who would give her life for her. She felt foolish for having made Kurt suffer him away.

\- Are you alright? He asks worried about her stillness.

\- I'm more than fine. She says with a smile. "I'm just admiring my husband and feeling even more guilty for making him suffer my foolishness.

"That does not matter anymore, Jane. - he says. "I do not want you to think about it any more, I'm here with you, I would never leave even if you asked me to."

"I know you're the best husband in the world. She says with a smile. - come here! Give me that wonderful mouth that I missed so much kissing.

He chuckles and she advances on his lips the quiet, she wastes no time and deepens the moaning hoarse kiss.

\- I missed you so much. - Kurt says between the kiss.

"I felt it, too, so much that I want you right now. She says seriously.

"We can not Jane, you've got your ribs pinched and you're in pain, I'm not risking your health."

\- I'm fine, we can go slow I know you will not hurt me.

"I would never do that, but the answer is still no.

"Kurt Weller, denying your wife any pleasure?" she says and sits on his lap fidgeting and teasing him.

"Yes, when my stubborn wife is unable to jerk and move.

"I said we can go slow and I can stay on top to control the situation and not hurt myself." She says, pulling off her blouse slowly, getting only a topper.

"And I told you you're stubborn." He says earnestly admiring her body. "As much as I'm crazy to be inside you ... we can not." He chokes as she takes off the topper. "That's not fair, Jane.

"I just want to feel you, Kurt, please do not deny this after so long without."

"How to say no to you when you do it?" He smiles and kisses her lips. "I'll tell you how it's going to be, let's not make love, but I'm not going to leave you like this?" - he suggests.

 

 

 

\- What are you thinking? She says confusedly.

"I'm suggesting that you lie flat on this bed as I kiss your whole body giving you the pleasure you want and care.

"It would not be fair to you and I want to give you pleasure too." She says in frustration.

"Believe me, Jane, I'm glad you're enough for me." He says and kisses her neck making her moan.

"Please, Kurt, I need you inside me." She says breathlessly.

\- Not this time. He says and puts her gently on the bed.

She closes her eyes as he walks over her body with her finger reaching to the edge of her sweatpants pulling it off slowly, her white lace panties on her painted body.

"Kurt, please stop torturing me. - she says. - This is coming back.

\- I'm just being careful. He smiles and kisses the drawn rose on her belly.

"That's what you say, looking out of here sounds like provocation. She leans on her elbows and smiles at him.

He approaches her and reaches for her lips she tries to take his shirt off, but he stops.

\- We'll do it my way or nothing. He says, staring into her eyes.

\- It's ok! I'll try to control myself so I will not catch you. She puts her head back on the pillow and closes her eyes. "But I promise nothing."

Kurt kisses her lips and she immediately gives him space to explore his mouth with his hot tongue. He strokes her hair down her body, her mouth unglued from hers and down to her neck kissing and giving slight bites where the bird is drawn, descending a little further and reaching her bosom, she arches her back and holds her head forcing him to stay in place, he nibbles at the nipple and licks and with his free hand explores the beak of the other breast that is pointed longing for his lips, he goes from one to the other licking and nibbling and she bites the lower lip trying to hold a groan.

\- I love you Kurt! She says breathlessly.

"I love you too, Jane, I'm crazy about you.

He goes down her belly kissing until he reaches her panties, he raises his face, watching her face, his green eyes with dilated pupils and begging for his touch. He also does not want to wait and starts taking his panties off slowly, past her legs and kissing them, he drops his panties on the floor and begins to explore his leg with kisses and caresses from one to the other until reaching his main focus.

Before and kissing the center of his legs he looks at Jane and smiles.

\- You are making me crazy.

\- I'm sorry, but this is the intention. He smiles and turns his attention to his focus.

He begins to explore the center of her legs with his finger and she arches her back throwing her head back to the pillow not being enough he uses his tongue to stroke her already swollen clit yearning for him. She squirmed and moaned his name, but he did not stop until she was ecstatic, her body trembling and she was pulling the air hard trying to regain consciousness. He kissed her belly up to his lips and laid a soft kiss.

He throws himself on the bed beside her and watches her.

\- Are you alright? He asks, smiling.

\- Uhun? She exclaimed.

"I see you're more than good, you can not even speak." - he says.

"I can not even laugh now." She says softly. - You're amazing with your mouth, I missed it.

\- I'm happy to help. He laughs.

She turns to face him.

"I really want to return the pleasure you gave me.

"You do not need Jane, you know I do for you without wanting to receive anything in return.

"I know Kurt, that's why I love you. - she says. - But giving pleasure to you gives me pleasure too, you do not know how much.

"I do not want you to do anything without will, just because I did it for you."

\- You know I do not think so, I love you Kurt and I love to give you pleasure.

"Okay, if you do not feel obligated.

"Of course I do not feel obligated.

She kisses him and pulls his shirt to explore his body with the same devotion as he has explored hers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
